


Port of Call

by BoYan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Cthulhu Mythos, M/M, Tentacle Sex, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoYan/pseuds/BoYan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper为寻找失踪的Mabel来到一个诡异且危机四伏的海滨小镇的故事<br/>克苏鲁神话背景，Bill是外神，非拟人形象w<br/>慢热剧情，后半段有高能，猎奇表现注意w</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-序-

 

Dipper在那熟悉的房门前驻足了许久，直到手心的触感告诉他怀抱的那壶温热的咖啡已经变得半冷，他决定再次尝试。于是他蜷起骨节分明的修长手指，将房门再度叩响。

那叩门声带着某种规律，几次之后一个小顿，几段后又有一次较长的停歇，以节奏传递着加密的信息，某种自作聪明的小把戏。

“开门，至少吃点什么。”那讯息是这样的。

等待了片刻，他在内心嘲笑了并未得到回应的自己。鉴于他无法面对自己的面孔，于是他对着空气露出嘲讽的脸，某种忧心忡忡的苦笑。而在他内心上演的独角戏中，冷静的Pines却表情紧绷着责怪他竟然还有心情玩这种游戏，而忧伤的Pines回答说他以为Mabel会喜欢这个，像往常那样。

只不过自从不久前的某个事件后，她变得判若两人。

这时他想起昨夜那离奇古怪的梦境。梦中他在寂静的深夜里苏醒，并突然听到海浪的声音。他不明白是怎样的神迹光顾了这远离海岸的内陆小镇，但那时他所担心的事情只有一件，于是他慌忙地穿过漆黑的走廊，直奔尽头Mabel的房间。那时黑暗中墙壁上晃动着不可名状的黑影，像是水草或者某种腕足动物的肢体在某处招摇，又有粼粼的闪光，活像水族馆的幕墙。

终于透过敞开的房门他看见Mabel站在窗前，以难得的恬静的姿态。她正注视着窗外什么遥远的东西，嘴唇微启，像是在歌唱，然而发出的声音是一种不属于人类的波段。

似乎察觉到Dipper的到来，她转头望向他，并用他所不能理解的语言向他呢喃，或者说那更像是喃喃自语。但无论如何，自从Mabel从那场惨烈的海难逃离并回返，这还是她首次向他开口说些什么。

这时海浪声由远及近，凶猛的海水瞬间吞没了他们的房子，从这敞开的阁楼窗口奔涌进来，而Dipper眼睁睁地看着自己珍爱的姐姐爬上窗台，并准备做出跳跃的动作。他声音嘶哑地呼唤了她的名字，并逆着海浪拍打的方向奔跑过去，试图触碰她。

然而在扯到Mabel衣裙的那一刹那，他的手掌中传来属于某种海洋生物的黏腻触感，这使得他们之间仅有的一点联系轻易地滑脱，下一秒Mabel跃出窗子，并瞬间没入前方漆黑而幽深的海水，消失得杳无踪迹。

他从这噩梦中惊醒时发现仍是深夜，夜幕暗淡得像深渊，而他在冰冷的空气里瑟瑟发抖，安慰自己一切都会好起来。上帝保佑，Mabel安然无恙，一切只是时间问题，就像任何创伤的痊愈。那个开朗的Mabel会回来的、会回来的、会的。他用暗示麻痹着自己，并再度入眠。

就这样几个小时后，他站在Mabel的房门前，耐心地、一次又一次地将它敲响。

最终他明白自己不会得到回应，于是他转动那门把手，随着门轴绞起的沉闷吱呀声，一阵清新的晨风扑面而来。

然后他惊愕地望着一切如同梦中场景那般，没有上锁的门，大开的窗子，以及房间里空无一人。

Mabel就这样不着痕迹地消失了。

然而她并非什么痕迹也没有留下。就在她床铺侧边海报被撕掉的墙面上，她用那支她曾经最为珍视的唇膏留下了一片鲜红的印记：一个颇具神秘色彩的符号，等边三角形，其中镶着一只竖瞳的眼睛。

当Stanley Pines拄着拐杖来看望这诡异的记号时，Dipper见他那苍老的叔公驻足良久。那老骗子善于伪装的面孔上呈现出一系列坦诚的表情来，却复杂到他无法看懂。最终Stan干脆把那拐棍扔在一旁，某种激愤的情绪倒是表露无遗，而那双往常充满狡黠的眼睛竟然泛起潮湿的泪水。

“啊！Pines果真是个受诅咒的家族！受诅咒的！”他说着挥了挥手，似乎想丢掷什么，又瞬间想到那仅有的拐杖已经不在身旁，一时间他不知所措地左右环顾了一下，最终他捉住Dipper的手臂，并默默握紧。

在那一天晚些时候，Dipper终于得以一见早年Ford叔公的航海笔记，至此他才了却了这桩从小的心愿。他当然想要通读那由Stan常年私藏的、不允许任何人染指的笔记本，然而此时他不得不顺由Stan的指示翻到最后一页，直入主题。

这笔记在五十年前的某个日期上戛然而止，在那里Dipper看到一行发霉的字迹记录着“Gravity Falls：The Great Old Ones”，而下面有张黑白老照片嵌在书页之间，照片上两个面貌相似的年轻人如出一辙地微笑着。此时Stan那尽全力压抑着起伏的声音在他的耳边倾诉：

“正是这一天，正是在这之后，”他说：“人们再也没有见过他。上帝保佑，我那亲爱的兄弟……Stanford。”

老人用颤抖的双指夹起那张泛黄的相片，从而覆盖在背后的笔记页袒露出来。

下一秒，Dipper惊愕地凝视着那里赫然描绘着的与Mabel墙壁上一模一样的标记。

而那标记中眼睛就好像栩栩如生地回望向他，那幽深目光好似穿越五十年尘封的光阴，在这笔记所有者飘满扬尘的旧房间中，再次投射出厄运的阴霾。

有行小字备注在那标记下面，模糊但尚可辨认：

“Bill Cipher：The Outer God.”

 

——————————————————————————————————————

CHAPTER 1

 

一段充满凶险的旅程总是伴随着阴云密布的不祥开端，这一点儿也不假。

当长途车抵达重力泉的时候，Dipper Pines这么想着。

他可以不去介意吐着黑烟并慢得出奇的长途巴士，和那包裹着肮脏套褥袒露海绵的座椅，以及自己阴沉得如同外面阴雨迷蒙的天气般的心绪，但当他终于在目的地落脚时，他那原本便处于谷底的心情又向地下钻了几尺，焦虑如同地心熔岩一般翻涌而出。他撑起一把漆黑的长柄伞，听着细小的雨滴弹落在伞面上的声响，内心不得安宁。

他从未想到过重力泉是这样一个凄凉肃杀的小镇。

或许得益于这坏天气，街上没有一条人影，而街边伫立着的尽是些破败低矮的屋子，除了偶尔有几辆汽车呼啸而过，整个镇子安静得像坟墓，海风畅通无阻地穿过空荡荡的街道，恣意地牵拽着这外乡人的雨伞，把腥潮的气息灌进他的肺。

Dipper皱了皱眉，想到Mabel在明信片上写到的此处风景宜人、贸易往来不绝之类种种，纯属胡扯。但转念想来，这倒是他那双胞胎姐姐惯常做的，报喜不报忧，即便是发生了天大的坏事。

他调整了一下姿势，将伞面逆着风向顶住，也顾不上那完全淋在雨中的行李箱了。这时他意识到事实上他早该察觉，因为那明信片的正面正是一张凄清惨淡的黑白海湾速写，只不过他现在才看懂那创作风格并非无病呻吟的做旧，而是写实。就这样他在内心嘀咕抱怨着，艰难地迈开步子。

夜幕降临的时候雨停了，Dipper走出下榻的酒店，尽可能寻找着霓虹灯聚集的地方。潮湿的空气凝聚着细小的水滴，在昏黄路灯的照射下一切显得云雾缭绕，月光朦胧，却看不见月亮。终于在穿过五条街后他找到了末日审判前的最后一片霓虹，它属于一家小小的酒馆，一半是完好的，另一半在黑夜中忽明忽暗地闪烁。

透过脏兮兮的窗子他看到里面的光景，那小酒馆中拥挤不堪，而他绷紧的心绪和表情终于得以舒缓，他认为自己找对了地方，这末日前的诺亚方舟。此时一声渡鸦的嘶哑啼叫划过夜色与浓雾直击他的耳骨，让他意识到周围是寂静的。

而拥挤的酒馆内同样安静得异常。

这酒馆的室内装潢意外的在朴实之中颇有格调，而灯光的烘托也恰到好处，只不过主顾们大多是些庸俗打扮，且面如死灰，面对面或肩并肩地喝着闷酒，气氛诡谲。而吧台上那个红发服务生的目光一直追随着这推门而入的陌生年轻人，直到他在自己面前就坐。

他看上去神色阴郁，修长而骨节分明的手指绞在一起，一副紧绷的姿态，而当他望向她并嘴唇微启，报出某种熟啤酒的名字并致谢时，那红发姑娘看出那双漂亮的褐色眼睛中闪动着某种无意间流露出的名为痛苦的情感。

她瞬间明白他的造访绝非为了一杯啤酒，但她还是转身为他酌了满杯。

“晚上好，但我之前可没见过你，外乡人？”她说。

男孩子的嘴角勾起漂亮的浅笑，继而将胸中的气体挤出喉咙发出一声含糊的认同。

“来这里做什么，纳喀索斯？你知道，这镇子凄凉得要命。”红发姑娘眯起眼睛，饶有兴趣地望着Dipper。而那传说中水仙少年的称谓并非恭维，因为这外乡人的确面容俊俏，但相较于成年男子的阳刚之美，他却更倾向于稚气未脱的美貌少年，尽管他已经步入成人的年纪。与此同时他那眉宇之间的忧郁显得楚楚动人，他眼神清澈，好似一眼望得到那灵魂深处的坦诚来。

所以当他把一张相片递到她的面前时，那红发姑娘毫无保留地告诉他，她见过这相片中那笑容开朗得几乎咧到耳根的美丽棕发姑娘。

“她和海员们来过这里，”她说：“说说笑笑的，开朗得很。但我们没交谈过，我不知道她后来去了哪儿。”

Dipper若有所思地点了头，然后告诉她说照片中这女孩，也就是他最为珍视的双胞胎姐姐，在自家的卧室中毫无征兆地消失了。

“在此之前她遭遇了一场惨烈的海难，就在这里，她的船在重力泉起航。”他凑近那红发姑娘，谨慎地压低声音。在这安静的氛围中他的话语的确太容易被人听到，况且在他身旁有个头戴棒球帽的小胖子紧挨着，几乎贴到他的手臂。红发姑娘厌烦地望了望那个肥胖的小个子，她记得这是个来自隔壁镇子的灵媒，擅长招摇撞骗。

“她是唯一的幸存者，被某个好心人救回来，但是……但是从此她变得判若两人。”那俊俏的水仙少年继续道：“她再也不理会任何人，再也不说话，直到某一天，她在自己的卧室中离奇地不见了踪影。”

说到这里他顿了一顿，那交错的修长手指在手背上嵌出泛白的印记。

“我只想把她找到，并带她回家。我只希望她平安无事。如果你有任何线索……”

“哦，抱歉，但我没有。”红发姑娘当即摇了摇头，语气不无遗憾：“我从没和她交谈过，根本不知道后来发生了什么，如果没有其他线索的话……”

这时那少年却用略带忧伤的眼神幽深地望向她，接着说出了某个名字，他的嘴唇只是轻微地开阖，那话语却掷地有声，在这安静的酒馆中几近泛出回响来，而这酒馆中的氛围也随他接下来的答复发生了微妙的、令人不安的转变。

“旧日支配者（The Great Old Ones），以及它们的神，被称为Bill Cipher的存在。”他如是回应。

红发姑娘愣了一下，随即大笑起来。而Dipper敏锐地捕捉到她那耐人寻味的表情，整张面孔都洋溢着无可奈何的嘲讽，唯独眼神没有笑意，甚至略显惊慌。

“难不成你是个科幻小说迷，兄弟？”她笑得上气不接下气得，有些吞吞吐吐：“你要找拉莱耶，还是疯狂山？嗨，拉莱耶在南太平洋，而疯狂山在南极洲，可不是么，你找错了地方！我想，我真该送你杯柳橙汁，小男孩，喝掉它，然后回家去，向你妈妈胡诌一些惊心动魄的冒险吧！”

然后她果真转身为他酌了一杯橙汁一样的东西，并隔着吧台把那玻璃杯推向他，而当他透过那半透明的晶莹橙色液体，看到杯垫上的几行因微凸的杯底而放大的文字凸显着圆润娟秀的笔迹时，他发现到那字迹赫然写着：

“不要回你下榻的酒店，千万不要。

留意尾随你的人。

晚十点港口见。

我是认真的，

快跑。”

看到留言的瞬间他如同触电一般瞳孔放大，但那只是一瞬间。紧接着他的反应趋于冷静。

他谨慎地左右环顾了一个平角的广度，喉结上下滚动了一番，然后隔着吧台凑近那红发姑娘，发出尽可能低沉的声音。

“谢谢。”他说。

紧接着他迅速地把一张二十美元的钞票拍在吧台上，并匆匆离去。


	2. Chapter 2

Port of Call /by薄言

 

推门走出酒馆时，Dipper感觉自己被瞬间卷入了凛冽的海风，雾气凝成的细小水滴湿淋淋地簇拥着，如同萦绕不去的凄冷魂魄，天气变得更糟，而他的心情也不见得明朗，尽管这全新的线索算得上振奋人心，但伴随而来的是不安与危险的预兆。

事实上，他并不明白那红发姑娘让他逃离什么，他觉得那拥挤的酒馆才是某个安全的避风港。

此时低吼的北风终于彰显出它破坏性的威慑力来，距离最近的路灯摇曳着闪动了几下，随即彻底熄灭，失去那昏黄的灯光后周遭陷入混沌的黑暗，从而远处闪着波光的海面变得清晰可见。Dipper抬起手背看了看腕表，发现距离红发服务生约定的时间还有近两个小时，他迟疑着要不要马上到港口去，并再次抬头望向远处那墨色的大海。

然而这一次，他看到了什么不同寻常的东西。

在远方的海岸线上，三个人形的身影正在缓缓移动。可那并不像他所见过的任何生物，或许只能说接近于人，它们佝偻着身子，体型庞大，尽管远观上去只见一个个黑暗中的模糊剪影，但足以明显地看到那些生物的脑袋与手臂上生长着鳍一般的凸起，在远处漆黑的大海边缘构成一幅诡谲的画卷。

Dipper眯起双眼并撩起额前被海风吹乱的头发，又眨了几下眼睛确信那并非错觉。片刻后那些古怪的影子在几个缓慢的动作中悄然消失了踪迹，就好像融入大海一般。在整个片段中一切都是悄无声息地发生，然后不留痕迹地消湮，留下目击者独自伫立于黑暗中，不知应当相信理智，还是眼前。

他突然对那海岸线产生了一种莫名的恐惧。

于是他转身打算回到理智告诉他安全的地方，却在下一秒看到几张苍白的面孔正贴在小酒馆的窗玻璃上，用那些无神的眼睛以算不上礼貌的方式直勾勾地望向他。

从那些当地人的眼神中，他读出了绝非善意的表达。这时房门被什么人推开，还未等Dipper看清楚对方的面孔，他的神经便骤然收紧，因为某种敏锐的感觉在暗示着敌意降至。

他不明白自己究竟哪里惹恼了这些怪诞的本地人，但有一点再明了不过：那避风的酒馆有着温暖的灯光和好心的红发女孩，却并不是能够容纳他的地方，就像这整个见鬼的镇子一般充满了凄凉的恶意。

与远处荒唐的影子相比，近在咫尺的危机让他更为惊慌，瞬间他隐约明白红发姑娘催促他离开的缘由，于是他将大衣裹紧，快步步入那暗沉的夜色中。

“不要回你下榻的酒店……”当意识到自己是在小镇中漫无目的地游走时，他不禁小声自言自语地嘀咕起来：“谢天谢地，一个热心肠的警示，但不能回酒店……我又该去哪儿？”

或许他应该找另一家酒馆，于是他继续走穿这些凄凉的街道，孤零零的瘦长影子像海上摇曳的扁舟一般绝望地寻找陆地，他想如果能够找到他一定闭紧嘴巴，只是安静地坐着，这样或许不会再有什么麻烦，或许。Mabel真是选对了地方，此处不仅风景宜人，且民风淳朴。

他回想起Mabel来此的契机，事实上她并没有十分具体地说起过，只是在那明信片的签名后面缀上了半条句子：

“为了Ford。”

上面这样写道。

尽管这个名字简直是个耐人寻味的谜题，但此时某种声音打断了他正待延展的思路，一种粘稠物滴落的声响，带着湿哒哒的触感生动地闯入他的耳朵。

事实上他留意这到这声音已经有好一阵子。他不明白那是什么，只是最起初它十分细小，在这雨雾缭绕的天气中与水滴滚落屋檐的声音混杂着，根本不值得引起注意。而此时，他猛然意识到这声音正变得逐渐清晰，就好像有什么东西一路紧随他，且正在逼近。

他再度回想起红发姑娘的告诫：留意尾随你的人。

Pines家族的男孩子不至于被某种未可名状的声音吓破胆，但他深知莽撞的勇敢百无一用，于是他决定不去回头，径自加快脚步。

然而在下一个转角后，他发现自己已经漫无目的地走进某个荒芜的地界里去了。

事实上那里荒芜但并非空旷，因为堆积如山的破铜烂铁将道路堵得水泄不通，而在这垃圾山的簇拥之下一座小屋孤零零地伫立着，昏黄的灯光从窗口透出来，像童话里巫婆的房子。

Dipper迟疑着停下脚步，却在下一秒被一种绵长的呜咽声所吞没，那声音像是随着粘液的滴落声从背后席卷而来，以一种诡异的波段震颤着耳膜灌进他的脑袋，打起寒颤的同时他察觉到自己别无选择，于是他朝那小屋奔跑过去。

紧迫的叩门声颇具成效。

当小屋门前的昏黄灯光投射出一个瘦小邋遢的身影时，Dipper看到这与他面对面的老人紧盯着自己背后的什么东西，眼神中闪烁着惊恐。他几乎是破门而入，然后用全身的力气将那破旧的房门顶撞上，终于耳畔的声音归于宁静，而他方才发现自己不知是被冷汗还是雨水浸透了衣衫。

“上帝保佑，我很抱歉，非常抱歉。”终于他转过身，用略带疲倦的声音向屋主致歉：“你一定以为我发疯了，但我可以发誓，刚才的确……”

“嘘！”那老人却用一个夸张的手势打断了他：“你可没疯，漂亮的孩子，这里只有一个疯子，又老又丑的那个！”

然后他发出怪里怪气的笑声，左腿开始抽搐一般不停地抖动，踏得那朽坏的地板咯吱作响。

随即Dipper望着这名副其实的疯老头哼着曲子走开，再不理会他。

他的目光落上那水印斑驳的墙壁，在那里有一幅镶边的油画栩栩如生，然而描绘的却是一幅诡异的画面，画中一只巨大的白色蠕虫横卧在一片布满石子的滩涂上，身体被数根长矛刺穿，扭成狰狞的姿态，鲜红的血珠从它的脑袋顶端类似于眼睛的空洞中流出，而就在画面背景的海平面上交叠着浮出浅色浮木一样的东西，他凑近看去却发现那是人类的肢体。

Dipper做出一个僵硬的吞咽动作，他想他知道画中的怪物是什么。

包括他所看到、以及听到的那些诡异之物。

“重力泉……旧日支配者，”他喃喃地说道：“上帝啊，这小镇是它们出没的地方？”

此时身后却传来一个激愤的声音。

“别说！别提它们！”那疯老头气急败坏地挥舞着手臂。

他突然回想起刚刚在酒馆的时候，正是他提起的某个名字让那红发服务生下达了逐客令。

“可是为什么？”于是他追问起来：“为什么不能提起这个？以及……Bill Cipher？”

一瞬间他看到那疯老头的眼睛因惊恐而近乎失去了焦距。

“我警告你，警告你孩子！”他随即叫嚷道：“你来朝拜他？朝拜那个……那个东西？哦听着！他可不是值得敬仰的神！他的交易尽是些胡扯！他只会……只会招致厄运！”

“我不是他的信徒，老人家，我只是来找我的姐姐，她叫Mabel Pines，不久前失踪在……”

“Pines……Pines！！”疯老头突然用一声尖利的惊叫打断了Dipper，接着他转身，钻进墙角的杂物箱中找寻着什么，最终他直起身子并步履蹒跚地走回来，并拂去手中相框上的尘土，吐出一声低沉的呼唤：“……Pines。”

“老天，Ford叔公？”Dipper愕然的目光从那相片上熟悉的身影转移到老人的面孔上：“你……认识Ford叔公？你是他的伙伴？五十年前你们共同经历了那件事？！”

老人猛然抬起头来望向他，浑浊的眼睛里闪烁出一瞬间的冷静。

“离开这里，离开这个镇子，不要等天亮，现在。”他说。

“哦不，这不可能。”Dipper锁紧眉头，坚决地回应道：“在找到Mabel之前我不会回去。”

“她回不来了！”疯老头的声音陡然升高：“而且你会是下一个！趁他还没盯上你，现在还来得及！快走！”

然后他用难以置信的力气抓住Dipper的手臂，将他向房门的方向推搡过去。当Dipper终于再次被赶进门外那潮湿的海风中时，他留意到门前的地面上残留着一滩粘稠的滑痕，莫名的恐惧再次握紧了他的心脏，在匆匆离开这不祥之地时，他最后瞥见那疯癫的老人在带上房门前的瞬间将手中的相框压在胸口，面露悲戚。

他顶着呼啸的海风将大衣的前襟拉紧，这一次直奔港口而去，终于他在接近约定的时间来到码头，一切比预期中来得顺利。天气趋于晴朗，北风收敛了它那肆虐的口袋，几颗明亮的星辰透过云层依稀可见，而海岸线也并非他幻想中的那般充斥着恐怖诡谲，码头依然荒凉，但不远处的灯塔上闪烁着温润的光，那灯塔中看不见的守夜人让Dipper的内心趋于平静。

他寻找着某个红发的身影，然后看到有人坐在码头边沿的长椅上，背对他面向大海。

靠近那条长椅时，他却发现上面的并不是酒馆中的红发姑娘，而是一个黑发的瘦小女孩。她显得更加年轻与纤细，穿着过分单薄的衣衫，正捧着一只速写本涂涂画画，这时她留意到Dipper的到来，并抬头望向他，露出羞怯的笑。

“晚上好，”她说：“我叫Candy。”

“Dipper Pines。”

Dipper颔首回报以同样的问候，并在她身旁坐下。

他的目光无意间落在那摊开的速写册上。

他原以为这女孩是在描摹着海滨夜色，然而真正认清那纸页上的东西时，他不禁愕然。

那是一条舌头。千真万确，她正在画一条人类的舌头。

它被描画得惟妙惟肖，只是这诡异的人体器官被单独提取出来，总使人感觉怪异。

“我画了什么让你不舒服的东西？”她问。

“哦不，你画得很棒。”Dipper僵硬地微笑了一下。

“谢谢。”她的声音轻轻的，带着些许他无法理解的伤感。

这时女孩手腕上单薄的衣袖随着她略显局促的动作撩起，露出一个浅褐色刺青一般的痕迹，一只等边三角形正中镶着一只竖瞳的眼睛。

这记号好比某种厄运的潘多拉之盒，瞬间Dipper忘记了所有的告诫，从而嘴唇颤抖着说出了那个名字：

“Bill……Bill Cipher？”

然而Candy并没有回应他，只是缓缓地阖上眼睛，就像陷入睡眠，几秒种后她陡然起身，双目圆睁。

此时或许是灯塔的光为她的眼睛镀上了一层金色，使得Dipper产生了某种错觉，认为那双眼睛就像闪烁着的光源一般。

紧接着一阵几近刺耳的笑声划破夜幕，袒露出黑暗最为真实而狰狞的面目来。


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper眼看着那两分钟前还满脸羞怯的姑娘此时正将嘴巴咧成难以置信的弧度，展露出接近于狞笑的表情，而那尖刻的笑声几乎带出不属于人类的电音来。

她浑身激灵着抽搐了一下，这算不上优雅的动作为那颇具戏剧感的大笑划上休止符，紧接着她开口说话，语调同样怪得要命，就像从鼻腔中挤出了过多的空气从而变得既尖细又缥缈，尾音却拖着男声一般的浑厚感，简直像中了魔。

“很好、很好，瞧瞧我发现了什么！”那声音说：“一棵漂亮的小松树。”

她的后半句几乎一字一顿，最终扯出愉悦的腔调，被哀嚎的海风拉扯着化为看不见的丝线死死地扼住了Dipper的咽喉。

他感到喉咙肿胀，连不安的吞咽动作也做不顺利，恐惧和焦躁的热度随神经中枢向上蔓延，正在一点点地冲散仅存的理智，他几乎连防卫的本能也丧失了，只是木然地任由她靠近，并用纤细的四肢攀附上他的身体。

或许在路人看来这动作只是一个热情的少女对一个美貌青年的邀请，如此那些路人多半会尴尬地将双手抄进口袋里并匆匆离开，然而此时空旷的海港并没有什么过路人，于是在这看似颇具浓情与浪漫氛围的漆黑港湾中，只有当事人在少女的触碰之间，被接踵而至的惊恐打击得无法动弹。

Dipper明白这触碰绝非出自爱慕，而更像是某种试探，源于某种非人生物的习性。她温热的胴体几乎紧贴在他的胸前，呼出的气息却冷得像冰块，于是当这女孩的面孔贴上来，继而发生了什么荒唐的事情时，他几乎不能把某种异物的粗暴探入称作一个吻。

随后那身体与他稍稍拉开距离，光源一般闪烁着的眼眸用人类的方式传达出称之为满足的东西，紧接着那怪异的腔调得以继续。

“来找我么，小松树？哦，来找我吧。那么你所有失去的都会回来，我保证。做个交易，嗯？”说罢她发出一阵低沉压抑的含糊喘息，几乎可以被理解成为轻笑，攀附Dipper的肢体因为这压抑着的动作而轻微震颤着，直至笑声停止，他听到她再度开口说：“嗨，我喜欢你。所以，送你件礼物如何？”

还未等Dipper做出任何反应，她在一个用力的啮合动作中咬下了自己的舌头。

献血喷溅在Dipper一尘不染的衬衫前襟上，那段血肉模糊的人体器官在两人紧贴的胸口间隙滚落，又随着Dipper惊愕的骤然起身弹在湿漉漉的地面上，在积水的凹陷中晕出一片殷红。

紧接着他看到Candy趔趄着向后退去，人类身体本能的痛楚使她的双眼充满了泪水，但她仍然嘴角大开，喉咙里发出带着粘稠的咕噜声，混杂着失声的笑以及痛苦的呻吟，终于她绊上了码头边沿那形同虚设的链锁，仰面跌入后方翻涌叫嚣的海浪里。

Dipper急促地惊叫了一声并冲上前，只见浪花泛起白色的泡沫，击打上沿岸的礁石发出低沉的声响，在大海苍凉而冰冷的怀抱中，那不幸的女孩已然消失得不留痕迹。

瞬间所有恐惧与顾虑就像这海中沉浮的泡沫一般被冲散得不见踪影，此时唯一的念头萦绕在Dipper的脑海：上帝啊，她会死的。

于是他扯下外套，纵身跃入了翻滚的海水中。

几分钟后他钻出水面，随浮动的浪花摇曳着艰难地换了气，然后再度潜入。

就这样他持续了几个来回，终于觉得茫然无望，他凭借最后一点力气攀上码头浸在水中的半截台阶，然后独自上了岸。

萧瑟的冷意与海水尖锐的苦涩感折磨着他，他浑身颤抖着伏在地面上，几乎想要吐出自己的胃，然而他根本吐不出任何东西，就这样狼狈地僵持了一会儿，不适感消退了稍许，而心脏被绞紧的感觉隐隐浮现，仁慈的上帝啊，他为那女孩感到难过，为那脆弱的、遭受折磨的生命，然而某种困惑与猜测逐渐变得清晰：这正是因他而起，正是在他说出了那咒语般的名字之后，Candy变得不那么正常，紧接着一连串厄运接踵而至。

或许，他想，他猜到了本地人避讳这个名字的缘由。

这时他抬起眼睛，看见Candy的速写本仍然安静地躺在前方的长椅上，他猛然想起在相遇时她正画着些什么，瞬间一阵毛骨悚然的战栗感席卷而来。终于在他捧起那速写本并翻开时，他看到那骇人的图案下方有一行只可能是事先写好的小字：

“收下它。去找Bill Cipher。记住我。—Candy”

这简短的句子显然传达着什么。

当那红发姑娘终于赴约来到港口时，她发现全身湿透的Dipper Pines正在码头边的长椅上瑟瑟发抖，她惊愕地张了张嘴，认为自己对他那水仙少年的称谓简直是一种预言。

“老天，瞧瞧你现在的样子！”她对他说：“走吧，我们换个地方，去灯塔。”

“啊……为什么去灯塔？”Dipper的牙齿几乎打着颤，声音带着某种发自灵魂的冷意，他低垂的眼睛并没有望向她，而这提问简直像是句敷衍的应答。

“因为我今晚住在那儿。”红发姑娘略显不悦地抱起手臂：“当然，如果你情愿得肺炎的话，我们就在这儿谈。”

Dipper颤抖着抬了抬脑袋，从微启的唇齿之间挤出这么一句话来。

“谢谢。”他说：“去灯塔吧。”

在灯塔的第三层这个自称Wendy的红发姑娘与一个同样满头红发的年轻男孩子交了班，那看起来是她的兄弟，他的目光平淡地扫过Dipper的面孔，却什么也没问，就好像他只是Wendy随身携带的一件行李。最终那男孩子下了楼，不一会Dipper透过窗口看见他跨上一辆摩托，沿着海岸线驶入那漆黑的夜色中了。

“别说、别问、视而不见，你才能在这镇子上安然无恙地生活下去，兄弟。”当Dipper终于换上干燥的衣物，并在这个夜晚无序而荒唐的恐怖中得以回缓神智时，他听到Wendy如是解答那种种惊悚的困惑：“然而，如果你去在意……好吧，那些东西，包括提起它们，它们就会找上你，然后，当然你就遭殃了。所以，别问问题，我只能告诉你这么多。另外，听我一句劝，Dipper，今晚你可以住在这儿，但明天一早就离开，立刻、别犹豫。”

他低下头，看上去忧心忡忡，被浸湿的柔软褐色头发打着缕贴在额前，使那暗淡的目光显得更加阴郁。Wendy觉得这男孩恢复到了两人初次见面时紧绷的姿态，只是此时他又多了些焦灼。他紧锁着眉头，一双漂亮的手僵硬地交叠在一起，左手拇指轻轻转动着右手食指上的指环——一只颇有些女性款式的戒指，上面镶着的那颗小小的、辰星一般的蓝宝石足以让所有姑娘怦然心动。

“这行不通，Wendy。”他轻声说：“找到Mabel之前，我哪儿也不能去。”

“说实话，Dipper，在此之前，你就会被吓破胆的。”红发姑娘挑起了眉毛：“确切地说，没人受得了这个，如果你继续调查下去的话。听着，不只是那些不可名状的东西，小镇的本地人也会来恐吓你、赶你走，因为他们觉得不懂规矩的外来客会为重力泉招致厄运。不仅如此，还有崇拜……哦，容许我说一次那个名字，Bill Cipher，崇拜他的信徒，他们是些十足的疯子和恶棍，因为他们崇拜的是混乱，他们自残、纵火、奸淫儿童，无所不为，这不是危言耸听！”

提到外神的名字时Wendy念得含糊而飞快，但她后面的描述令Dipper想起了什么。

“你说‘他’的信徒，他们是不是有某种……”他顿了一顿，喉结僵硬地滚动了一下：“某种记号？”

红发姑娘沉默了片刻，然后叹了口气：“你问的已经够多了，Dipper。”

“一个等边三角形，里有只眼睛？”他自顾自地说下去，声音略带些嘶哑的迫切。

Wendy做出一个无可奈何的泄气动作，但终于还是点了头。

“仁慈的上帝啊，我猜迟早有一天，我的热心肠会让我惹祸遭殃！”随即那红发姑娘皱着眉头，把外套团成一团狠狠地扔在墙角的床铺上，看起来是对他执拗的追问发了脾气。

Dipper涨红了脸，紧接着慌乱地站起身来，或许他认为某种郑重其事的绅士姿态可以让道歉更有力度些，然后他在Wendy的哑然失笑中得到了谅解。

“好吧，我理解你的心情，Dipper。”她说：“所以，想好了，最后一个问题，然后彻底结束。”

然而接下来的提问几乎是不假思索的。

“怎么找到Bill Cipher？”

红发姑娘再次挑起了眉毛，为某种荒唐的猜测迟疑了一下，但最终还是按照约定给出了回答。

“旧城。”她说：“去旧城。”

“可什么是……哦，好吧、好吧，抱歉。”

临睡前两人互道了安寝，然后Dipper看着那红发姑娘熄灭了这一层唯一的昏暗白炽灯，接着沿那窄窄的、螺旋状的台阶登上塔顶去了。他想到她正是今晚船只的引航者与守夜人，那么或许正是她引导着载有Mabel和海员们的那艘船驶向大海，就在此处。这使他瞬间产生了某种错觉，认为他那亲爱的姐姐事实上近在咫尺，只是被某种无法突破的隔阂分离开了。

他翻身转向湿漉漉的墙壁，嗅着空气中发霉的气味，然后湿润了眼睛。

事实上，根本不难猜到究竟发生了什么。

他记得那张相片，在疯老头的房子里看到的那一张，此时它无比清晰地浮现在他的脑海。上面那简直与年轻版本Stan叔公一模一样的那个人站在一艘巨轮旁，穿着短袖的水手衫，镜头拉近的特写使他前臂上的纹身袒露无疑。

那是Bill Cipher的标记。千真万确，他带着BillCipher的标记，他曾经是这外来神信众中的一员。

外神、以及旧日支配者，它们真实地存在，在这噤若寒蝉的镇子里梦魇一般地游走着，而Ford叔公崇拜过它们。或许正是在他来到这镇子，并探寻到真相后，出于某种缘由，与他一道的伙伴们非死即疯，而他却被它们迷住了。然后他消失了，平地蒸发一般杳无音信。

这一切和Mabel的经历多么相似，而同样相似的还有……

Candy落入大海的情景随窗外隐隐传来的海浪声冰冷地浮现。

也许Ford早已像她一样，带着那可憎的标记悄然陨落在什么不为人知的黑暗中了。

那么……那么Mabel呢？

当这可怕的念头闪过时，Dipper难以遏制地颤抖了起来，绝望与渺小的无力感像席卷的海浪般将他吞噬，他感到冰冷窒息，而此时一句类似宽慰的话语陡然回响。

“一切失去的都会回来。”

瞬间他的内心得到了一种莫名的安宁。

他阖上眼睛，随即那断舌的可怖画面在脑海中鲜活地浮现。他清楚地明白说这句话的人并非Candy，而是与他面对面、且近在咫尺的，某种超自然、邪恶而强大、且没有怜悯的存在。

称之为Bill Cipher的存在。

而他，Bill Cipher，向他保证，一切失去的都会回来。

Dipper睁开眼睛，转身望向窗外浑然一体的天空与大海，在混沌的黑暗中灯塔的光规律性地闪动了几下，他又向更远处瞭望，隐约觉得远方的海平面上有另一座灯塔在向他蒙明闪烁。看吧，绝望之中总会有光，也总会有指引，只是那光源的背后是一只怎样邪恶而疯狂的眼睛，他根本想象不到。

他昏昏沉沉地阖起双目，陷入了比夜与梦更为深沉的思忖，最终吐出一声极轻的叹息，就像一片沙鸥的羽毛落在平静的水面上。

他别无选择，他需要去那里。

他需要去旧城。


	4. Chapter 4

Port of Call /by 薄言

 

 

次日清晨两人分别后不久，Dipper发觉Wendy初次见面时的警示简直字字箴言，确切地说，她的每一条有所指的告诫都完美地应验了背后的危机。

他正在酒店房间里，并且发现行李在昨晚被翻动过了。

然而他并非遭遇盗窃，因为什么东西也没有缺，他的箱子只是被掏空后又逐件塞回，无非是搅乱了顺序。作为非法闯入这简直是彬彬有礼的，又或者说闯入者先天智能不足，认为如此就可以做到不留痕迹。

Dipper猜不到究竟是什么人心怀歹意地深夜造访，因为那可能是任何“人”，镇民、邪教信徒或者不可名状之物，他已然成了这鬼地方的众矢之的，但想到还有更加艰险诡谲的地方需要造访，他决心依照Wendy所说，对这小小的插曲视而不见。

他挽起衣袖并取下腕表，发现短针已然指向太阳高升的时点，但窗外雾蒙蒙的水汽营造出一片破晓的光景，外面寂静得要命，一簇簇半死的绿色植物挤在楼下低矮民居的窗台上，从着了锈的铁栏之间伸出叶子，随偶尔掠过的晨风一甩一甩，房间里弥漫着腥潮的气息，空气是湿冷的。

Dipper走进盥洗室，用清水打湿了面孔，然后拧紧水龙头，随渐去渐远的下水声隐约听到有什么东西在刮擦门缝。昨晚一系列的惊悚遭遇使他变得神经敏锐，于是他立刻警觉地望向房门，却只看到一张广告页孤零零地夹在门缝之间。

他踱过去将它取下，瞥见上面印着一个西装革履的矮胖男人，那人站在帷幕前，下方有一行花体字写着“通灵帐篷”。

Dipper皱了皱眉，觉得这画中的灵媒有几分面熟，但随即内心被别扭感充斥，显然这旧日支配者横行的镇子里根本不需要什么灵媒送人去见鬼，而且即便有，灵媒也不该是这番模样，此人看上去脑满肠肥，更像个油嘴滑舌的市井奸商。

于是Dipper将它顺手丢进床头柜旁的纸筒里，紧接着目光落上一边的衣架，有什么东西即刻吸引了他的注意。就在那件悬挂着的外套上，有一只口袋正在诡异地鼓动着，好像里面有什么活物一般。

他屏住呼吸凑近过去，在日常情景下，所有人都会猜测里面是什么意外落入其中的小动物，比如家鼠或者小鸟，然而此时那口袋里只有一团手帕，雪白的布料沁着斑斑点点的血污，里面包裹着的正是Bill Cipher的那件“礼物”，整截少女的舌头。千真万确，昨晚正是他亲手将它包裹起来。

而此时它在蠕动。

他指尖颤抖着掏出那团东西并拆开包裹，只见那条舌头依然鲜红且湿润，如同一只染了色的蛞蝓，更为骇人的是，它不仅活了过来，并且有着生长的迹象。就在它根部的断面上，血肉凝结成几条浅灰色腕足般的凸起，上面布满了精巧的吸盘，正在抽动中毫无规律地招摇。

眼前的情景足以使任何神智正常的人吐出胆汁，但Dipper只是苍白着脸色，将那东西重新包好。他当然希望这不祥之物远离自己，但他意识到它正是某种关键，此时就如同昨晚下定的决心一般，他别无选择、必须接受。紧接着在一阵突如其来的叩门声中，他将它匆忙塞回了口袋。

他把房门拉开一条小缝，意外地看到了那张通灵帐篷海报里的面孔正朝他虚假地微笑着。这不请自来的灵媒比宣传画中看上去更加矮小，门栓上绷紧的安全链恰到好处地横亘在他那团下巴以下称之为脖子的肉团上。

“欢迎来到重力泉，幸运的外乡人！请叫我Gideon。”他隔着门板向Dipper装模作样地打起了电视广告般的腔调：“你知道，每一个来到这里的外乡人都有着不可告人的夙愿，而灵媒，就是帮你实现它！”接着他压低声音，换成正常相谈的语气：“而且我可比那些残暴的镇民可靠得多，希望你没受到他们的骚扰。哦，谢天谢地你昨晚不在，他们只是搜了你的行李箱。所以，能为我打开门么，我们仔细谈谈？”

说罢他朝Dipper颇为善意地眨了眨眼睛，那模样看上去的确比镇民们面露凶色的面孔友善许多，但Dipper留意到他那顶棒球帽，这让他想起此人正是昨晚在酒吧里坐在他身旁的那一个，那时他显然在偷听自己与Wendy的对话，而Wendy瞥向他的眼神颇具厌恶，于是他认定对方多半是个纠缠不休的麻烦。

“谢谢你，Gideon先生，但很遗憾我不需要，因为我有自己的打算。”Dipper用彬彬有礼的冷淡态度婉拒了他，正待关上房门却被对方摆着手阻止。

“好吧、好吧，但听我最后一句话，老兄。不要相信这些当地人，他们比你想象的还要歹毒！在重力泉，谁也别信，尤其是那些看上去像是朋友的家伙！”然后他把什么东西递了过来：“这是我的名片，哦，请务必收下，我相信你会需要它的，随时恭候。”

随即他那张胖脸上再次展露出刻意的友善来，而Dipper眼前却浮现出Wendy的身影，那红发女孩有着一股坚韧与干练，这不禁使他想到Mabel，在这一点上她们是那么的相似。所以他根本无法苟同Gideon的告诫，那看似热心肠但事实上有所指，他当然相信Wendy、并且感谢着她，尽管她不会带自己去旧城。

最终他还是接过了灵媒的名片，出于礼节。但显然他需要拜访的伙伴是另一个。

他相信从那个人口中，他可以知道些什么。

虽说当他凭借昨晚被追迫的糟糕记忆终于找到那幢垃圾堆旁的小屋子时，他已经不确定那疯老头是否还记得自己。此时那老疯子正在房屋前的院子里，手中握着锤子与铁钉，沿门前破败不堪的篱笆墙走来走去，悠闲地将它修修补补。留意到Dipper的造访他只是木然地抬起眼睛，然后又无声地低头，自顾自地敲打起来。

于是Dipper省去了注定会遭遇忽视的礼节性问候，从而直入主题。

“你曾经是Ford叔公的朋友，对么？”他说。

疯老头开始大声哼唱起一首不成调的曲子，像是有意盖过他的声音一般。

“那些游荡在小镇里的东西，Ford与Mabel的失踪肯定与它们脱不了干系。”

对方用一个带着转音的调子结束他的哼唱，然后在篱笆上狠狠落下一锤，随即吃痛地甩着手。

“我想，你一定知道些什么。”

老人抄起搭在篱笆上的外套，嘴里含糊地发出一连串毫无意义地哼声，然后转身摇摆着朝房门走去。

“告诉我怎么去那里，去旧城。”Dipper飞快地说着：“没错，我要去找‘他’，去找Bill Cipher。”

那疯老头的背影终于停了脚，他安静地沉默了一会儿，直到他再度转身投来若无其事的眼神，Dipper知道自己方才的宣称颇具成效。这是一个微妙的表示，对于一个老疯子来说这反应正常得过分，显然对方在用尚存的神智刻意掩饰着什么。

“哦，这可真像那个时候。”他突然开口：“或许我也该劝劝你，孩子？嗨，我可以一字不差地复述出来，你知道，我当初说给Stanford Pines的那些话……我可以一字不差地复述出来！”

听到叔公的名字，Dipper的呼吸变得缓慢而沉重，接着他微微颔首。

一瞬间Dipper以为自己看错了什么，他觉得那老疯子的眼神暗沉下去，隔着那副怪里怪气的眼镜闪烁出猎人般的锐利，但这神情只是像涟漪般一闪而过，转瞬则再度充满了混沌的疯癫，随即对方干笑了两声，用力拍了一下左腿不断抖动的膝盖，接下来的语气却相对平和：

“你如果执意要追随他，”他说：“那么老朋友，我们可就是敌人了。”

“所以Ford叔公果真追随了他？但是为什么？”

“哦，当然是为他惯常许诺给人们的东西，知识、力量、整个宇宙……可笑极了，看看他最终的下场！”

“什么下场？”Dipper的喉结僵硬地滚动了一下，语气变得急迫：“请告诉我，哦拜托了，Ford究竟遭遇了什……”

“不！哦不！”疯老头用力扯住他那脏兮兮的宽帽檐，将半张面孔埋在里面，如此僵持了三秒钟才缓缓放开紧绷的指节，含糊不清的声音终于再度从那帽檐下面飘了出来，然而却答非所问：“所以，年轻的Pines，他找到你了，对么？他又许诺了你些什么，让你执意献身？你可知道旧城是有去无回？尤其像你这么漂亮的孩子，你根本不知道他会让你遭受怎样的折磨。”

“他许诺我找回失去的东西。”Dipper回答。

“哦，不可能，这不可能。”疯老头僵硬地咧嘴笑起来，就好像听闻了什么真正荒唐的事情，又为此深感局促。

“跟我来，跟我来吧。”突然他向Dipper招了手，示意他随自己向屋后走去。

他们在垃圾山的一角前驻足，老人用那双骨瘦嶙峋的手伸进破铜烂铁中摸索着，最终他用力抽出几块木板，魔术一般袒露出一个漆黑的洞口。那入口非常宽，却又过分低矮，老人欠身爬进去，不一会儿一束昏暗的光从暗门深处浮现，然后那只枯瘦的手再度伸出来，朝Dipper挥了一挥。

当Dipper终于步入这隐藏的洞穴时，他不禁因为难以置信的惊惧颤抖起来。

显然垃圾堆只是个掩饰，这里面宽敞得像宫殿，而其中陈列的东西切实地令人骇然。在屋子尽头那昏暗光源的映射下，Dipper看到地板上杂乱无章地堆积着一些不可名状的残骸，不属于他所知任何生物的、结构奇异的骨骼与鳞片交错在一起，它们主人生前血肉充盈的样子已经超越了他最为疯狂的想象，以及一些干瘪的、风干的皮囊，被高高地悬挂在墙壁上，展示出梦魇一般的姿态，而那些皮囊上无不留有弹孔或者划痕，清晰可见当日惨烈的厮杀。

千真万确，这疯老头陈列并收藏在此的，是旧日支配者的骸骨。

“看吧，看看你的周围，Pines。我杀掉它们、剥下它们的皮，把它们的尸骸堆满屋子，然后我发现它们依然使我恐惧，哦多么讽刺，依然梦魇一般让我恐惧！”疯老头颤抖的声音从墙角的阴影处传来：“所以，睁大眼睛吧，Pines！它们来自旧城！你要去的地方！”此时他背对着Dipper，但不难想象在说这话时他的表情是如何激愤：“你不计后果、执迷不悟地追随他，甚至不惜纹上那种标记，但你可知道他的真实面目？你依然相信着他、迷恋着他？迷恋着这种……这种怪物？！”

Dipper愕然地望着那黑暗中的背影，他明白老人此时并非在与他对话，而是用这尖锐的话锋重现着曾经的某个情景。紧接着他又听到老人唤自己到他身边去，他不明白这要求是否指着自己，但他迟疑了一下，还是照做了。

“现在我老了、疯了，再也不能杀掉它们，但……”老人转头望向Dipper，语气陡然变得低沉，像是彻底恢复了神智：“但当年那件事，至少我还做得成。”

就在老人转身的同时，Dipper感到自己的下腹被什么锐利的东西猝不及防地刺穿。

随即那原形毕露的狩猎者双手紧握着长刀手柄，娴熟且冷酷地、将它缓缓抽出Dipper的身体，每一次用力都伴随着刀锋的偏转，就像执意要将他的内脏绞成碎屑，最终那长刀抽离，刀尖上弯曲的铁钩狠毒地挑出更大的创口，随着殷红的刀刃完全暴露于空气之中，那骇人的伤口里直坠出一团模糊的血肉，又随Dipper的颓然倒地尽数沾染在这受害者的衣衫上。

Dipper在失血与剧痛中颤抖着，他用双手压按住受伤的腹部，咬破嘴唇阻止呻吟声随鲜血溢出，但他绝望地意识到这一切根本无济于事，那伤口是致命的。在视线变得模糊之前他瞥见疯老头扔掉凶器，在这房间里振臂高呼着四处奔走，那显然是一个十足的疯子在庆祝着什么。

他阖上眼睛，隐约看到Ford与Mabel的身影浮现，他终于意识到，从一开始他便犯下了一个天大的错误，这与Mabel犯下的或许是同一个。他们理所应当地认为Ford的失踪是受到了外神的蛊惑，然而并不是，Ford叔公死了，死于仇视外神信仰的人，他的尸骨或许早已湮没在眼前的骸骨堆里，而这惨剧即将重新上演，全完了。

这时他听到一个轻柔的女声传来。

“Dipper。”

他缓缓睁开眼睛，却没有找到那声音的源头。

“Dipper，你知道该怎么做。”

那声音有几分熟悉，尽管它混杂着电音一般，并不像人类的波段。紧接着他察觉到什么，这使得那几乎飘离肉体的意识陡然清醒。Candy，他辨认出来，这是那女孩的声音。

“召唤他。”

再一次浮现的轻语让他认识到这绝非幻觉。

“召唤他，召唤他。”

那个声音敦促着，带着急迫。

某个念头在他的脑海中清晰地浮现，他感觉自己的心脏为此震颤了一下，但在这生死攸关的时点，信仰与是非的辩论完全沦为多此一举的造作，求生本能的驱使以及未完成夙愿的支撑使他即刻横下心来。

他颤抖着捉起手边一具骸骨上脱落的尖锐獠齿，几乎用尽最后的力气，在左手手背裸露的皮肤上深深地刻入了Bill Cipher的印记。

然后他用微弱的声音呼唤了外神的名字。

终于他感到一瞬间的晕厥，眼前的视线却因此变得清晰，尖锐的疼痛消退了，意识轻盈得像一片魂魄，一瞬间他以为自己最终迎来了死亡的怀抱，接着却看到身体不受控地直立了起来。然而这是一个颇为怪异的视角，就好像他正跟随电影中的镜头移动着，视听与多余的知觉提醒他正身处某个情景，但他完全无法左右任何动作。

一阵狂妄而刺耳的笑声从自己的喉咙里倾吐出来，随即他听到脚下的地面中传出什么窸窸窣窣的声响，突然间有东西以狰狞的姿态破土而出。它像一只诡异而巨大的多足虫，灰褐色的身体足有磨盘的直径一般粗大，然而这印象只是一闪而过，因为一瞬间事情发生得太过突然，他只听见一声凄厉而悠长的叫喊，随即有什么从这爬虫型旧日支配者挺立的头部坠落下去。

然后他眼看着自己的身体迈开步子，朝那东西坠落的方向走去，期间鲜血从爬虫那锯齿形的口器中不停地滴落着，终于那东西清晰地映入视线，正是疯老头的半截身体。

鲜红的内容物从被拦腰斩断的地方汩汩流出，然而他仍然是活着的。他伏在地面上发出绝望的低声呜咽，眼睛里充满了不可名状的恐惧，他的手臂胡乱挥动着，像是想要将自己推离正在逼近的东西，但终于Dipper的操控者走上前，用脚尖抵住他一边的肩膀，将其翻成仰面朝天的姿势，狠狠地向那起伏着的胸口践踏上去。

骨节崩裂的声音在Dipper的耳畔沉闷地劈啪作响，随着呻吟与痛苦的喘息那老人嘴里不断挤出鲜红的泡沫，与此同时自己所能发出最为邪恶的轻笑声点缀其中，Dipper听到老人用含糊的声音念出Bill Cipher的名字，而那占据自己身体的外神突然绷起面孔，几乎是咬牙切齿地将声音挤出喉咙。

“知道我为什么还留着你这条腌臜的老命么，McGucket？”他说：“因为不得不说你的这些——这些——这些杰作，事实上我颇为中意。”

他说着夸张地甩动头颅环顾四周，然后又将目光聚焦在老人扭曲的脸孔上，突然他的嘴角咧开笑意：“当人类变得像旧神一样冷酷残暴，我可着实乐在其中！看吧，你制造的恐慌与混乱何尝不是一种乐趣？然而这一次，这一次，听着——”

他压低嗓音发出几声咕咕的轻笑，随即那表情又骤然绷紧，透过老人浑浊的眼睛，Dipper似乎看到自己的双目变成愤怒的血红，紧接着变了调的低音在他的耳畔盘旋萦绕。

“别碰我嘴边的东西。”

随着一阵无比清晰的迸裂声响，血浆迸溅，他终于踱着步子悠闲地走开，而Dipper用最后的余光瞥见巨大的爬虫凑近那具仍然抽动着的躯体，接着只有窸窸窣窣的啮咬声从身后传来，与此同时一种未可名状的冷意沁入心脾。

“或许我该给你一些考验，小松树。”他听到自己的声音说着：“不为什么，因为我欣赏你惊恐的样子。”

随即古怪的笑声令人头痛地环绕着，直至他真正晕厥过去。

再度转醒时Dipper仍身处这骇人的洞穴，空气中残留着血腥的气息，但疯老头的尸体与那旧日支配者已经消失得不见踪影。他挣扎着站起身，发现每一处关节都在叫嚣着筋疲力尽的酸楚，腹部拉扯出灼热的钝痛感，然而那致命的伤口已然愈合。

他抬起手背，凝视着那上面再也无法抹去的痕迹。

一阵悲戚感像苦涩的海水一般翻涌上来。或许，或许他已经永远失去Ford叔公了，但他不能失去Mabel，他不能。

突然他想起这番告诫，“他们比你想象中还要歹毒”，“谁也不要信，尤其是看似‘朋友’的家伙”。

显然当初的Stanford Pines并没有听闻、或者并没有听取此类规劝。

他垂下眼睛，将胸中的悲戚化为哀叹倾吐而出。

那张名片还在。或许他不该重蹈覆辙。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车w

当夜幕再度悄然爬上小酒馆那湿淋淋的屋顶时，Wendy没精打采地拿起一只玻璃杯，将那杯沿在餐布的包裹之间用力拧动着。这时陡然开启的房门带进一股潮湿的海风，一个红头发的男孩子径直走了进来。

在那摇摇晃晃的高脚椅上就坐后，他把怀抱的摩托头盔码在吧台上，对自己的姐姐开口道：“昨晚你带回灯塔的那个男孩，他真的就这么走了？”

Wendy扬了扬眉毛，从鼻腔里哼出一声认同。

“你为什么没把他留住呢，Wendy。”

Wendy眉毛微颦地望向他，面孔上闪现出一瞬间不自然的局促来。

“哦不，我不是那个意思。”红发男孩像是瞬间了然了对方的心事，立刻摇着头继续道：“知道么，他离开小镇可不是回家去，他是要出海。我亲眼见的，而且要命的是，他还和那个Gideon在一起！我甚至上前去问了那灵媒，他支支吾吾的，但稍微给点强硬的态度就立刻全招了，结果你猜怎么？他说他要带那男孩去……去旧城。旧城，我的天哪。”

说到那个词语时他刻意含糊地压低声音，并警觉地环顾了周围，最终目光重新锁定在Wendy的面孔上时，他发现她的眼睛里写满了难以置信的惊愕。

“他们现在在哪儿？”她同样压低了声音。

“当然在码头，或许还没走，大概吧。”

“钥匙给我。”

“什么？”

“该死的，钥匙给我！”

片刻后他看着Wendy抄起外套和刚刚从自己手中抢过的机车钥匙，急匆匆地夺门而出，在周遭狐疑的注视中他局促地动了动身子，随后发觉Wendy的意图似乎是让他今晚顶班，他不悦地扯了扯头发，最终泄气地跳下椅子。

Dipper Pines并未料到Wendy真的会追来拦下他。尽管刚刚遭遇她的兄弟时，他的内心就隐约产生这不安的顾虑了。

这看上去的确是个颇为冒失的赌注。只身一人，跟随一个素不相识的人，在没有人知道的前提下夜间出海，况且这船上唯一的水手还满脸凶相，他身材魁梧、眼睛多白，面孔上横亘着一道狰狞的刀疤。

“嗨！我向上帝发誓，我和我的这位善良的伙伴，鬼眼先生，没有半点要坑骗他的意思，别疑神疑鬼的，好姑娘，你们重力泉的朋友们都是这么的……有趣……噢……噢不不！上帝啊……”在被Wendy扯着领子拖走前Gideon做了些不那么使人信服的辩解，然后扯出一阵猪仔般的哀嚎，而那称之为鬼眼的水手只是漠然地望了望这边，然后便自顾自地走回那艘破旧的渔船里了。

等到Wendy和灵媒的身影消失在不远处一个打了烊的杂货铺后面，Dipper才发觉那红发姑娘始终没和他说过半句话，或许她对他有些恼火。Dipper在内心一阵忐忑不安，想到如果她发现他那隐藏在手套下面的标记，真不知道又会惊惧成什么样子。

此时放眼望去，整个凄凉的港口只剩他一人伫立在海岸线上，面前的那艘小型渔船在颠簸的海浪之间轻微摇摆，像一只庞然大物在起伏呼吸。当然，他在这混沌的夜色中默默叹了口气，当然他知道那灵媒极有可能就是个骗子，然而鉴于他与另一位经验丰富的老骗子相处了足有二十年光景，他对骗子们看得有几分透彻。这位Gideon无非是为了钱财，他胆子小得像田鼠，做不出更出格的事情。当然他不指望Gideon能把他带去BillCipher那里，但他至少可以带他去接近那外神的地方，如果不是Wendy这节外生枝的好心阻拦，他们或许已经出海了。

与此同时在那杂货铺的一角，Gideon终于挣脱了红发姑娘的手臂，并爱惜地拍打着他那被蹭上苔藓的崭新衣衫，她的力气大得要命，他已经有些怕了。

“让我想想这次你又在打什么鬼主意，嗯？”那红发姑娘用威胁的语气说着：“谋财害命？在海上确实好做的很！”

“不，不！”Gideon慌乱地尖声叫嚷起来：“看在上帝的份上！我是半个本地人，还有份固定的工作！傻瓜才愿意惹上人命官司！”

“那你是想怎么？难不成真要带他去那个遗迹？上帝保佑你有那个胆量和能耐！”

“实不相瞒，好小姐，我的确是个骗子，胆小的骗子，但仅此而已！”Gideon胖脸上的横肉因为激动而滑稽地颤抖着：“他可不是第一个来找旧城的旅行者了，你知道，在靠西北方向几海里的地方有一个小小的礁石岛，上面什么都没有，我就管它叫旧城了！我已经带三个人去过那里了，嗨，他们没找到什么传说中的遗迹可不是我的错，但旅费我可照单全收，这就是我行骗的手段！很好，现在全被你知道了，只求你别说出去或者赶我走，事实上想想看，我简直是做了件好事，因为如果他们去了真正的旧城，那才是活见了鬼！”

Wendy紧锁的眉头略微舒展了一些，没错，原本她是决心一定要拦住Dipper的，但既然他固执地要求前往那凶多吉少的地方，那么眼前这骗子所做的谁说不是一件阴差阳错的好事呢，从结果来看，至少会让他死心。所以当Dipper看到这两人重新出现，并意外地听到Wendy亲口说愿意作为向导与他一程前往，否则他哪里也别想去，从而露出惊愕的神情时，这红发姑娘并没有为一次善意的行骗而愧疚很多。

“可是……上帝啊，Wendy，我不能把你拉进这种危险的事态里面！”

“我不会让自己有半点危险，Dipper，我可不是你这样的冒失鬼！你必须相信我，因为你对旧城一无所知！”Wendy煞有其事地抱起手臂，用坚定不移的目光望着他，而Gideon在一旁满脸堆笑地点头附和，他想不到自己还能干成这票生意，而Wendy显然只是放心不下才要跟上来，这无关紧要，只要她不惦念着与自己分成。同时他在内心愤愤地认为他偏偏就差Dipper Pines这样一张漂亮的脸蛋，否则能让年轻姑娘们这样百般维护，他自己做梦都想。

Dipper僵硬地张了张嘴，对目前的状况有些拿不定主意。他当然见识过BillCipher的强大与残忍，也根本不知道这外神的承诺是否可靠，甚至想不明白“去找他”具体所指的是怎样的代价，毫无疑问此去凶险，然而Wendy这笃定的语气与胸有成足的姿态又使他动摇，千真万确，这些什么都瞒着他的本地人很可能知道许多东西，他又没理由不去相信她的这番保证。

于是最终，两个目的明确的人敦促着一个犹豫不决的人，使得事态朝毫无疑问的方向发展，不消一刻钟，那艘破旧的渔船便漂泊在漆黑的海面上了。

从Gideon有一搭没一搭的枯燥闲谈里Dipper逐渐知道，这艘船虽然理应废弃多时，但被（非法地）改装上了柴油发动机，巅峰状态的速度赶得上快艇，预计三小时以内就可以抵达目的地，这时Wendy在一旁打起了哈欠，Dipper也终于觉得身心俱疲，他扭头回望了一番，发现那海岸线上的小镇已经成为夜幕中一长串边缘模糊的几何形状，沿岸的屋子只有火柴盒大小，除去那长明的灯塔，几乎没有一丝光亮，远看上去活像座鬼城。然而叫嚣着的海浪声似乎比岸边来得柔和，海腥味与柴油的气息混杂在一起，与隐约的发动机嗡鸣声一同充斥着他的全部感官，在这山雨欲来的帷幕之下，所有的一切竟显得如此平和。

逐渐Dipper的疲惫感诡异地发酵膨胀，他几乎要当场垂下眼睛陷入睡眠，这感觉好比一口气咽下整杯白啤酒的后劲，所有的外界刺激像是隔着一层薄膜，远远地、不那么真实地传导过来。他突然感到左手手背传来一阵灼热，于是下意识地想要扯去手套，却又瞬间被理智制止，想到印刻在那里的标记时他眉毛微颦，可隐隐浮现的不安又即刻被淹没在疲惫的潮水之中了。

终于他借故告辞。走下甲板时，他几乎无法分辨摇晃的是船体还是自己的步子。最终他来到安放行李的小隔间，倒在那里简易搭建的床铺上，他脱去手套，发现标记周遭的皮肤似乎有些红肿，他盯着那印记凝视了片刻，目光疲倦而无神，最终他阖上眼睛，并即刻陷入梦境。

然而这并非一个平和的梦境，它晦暗、诡谲，并且真实得令人发指。

他似乎身处幽深的海底，那极深的、太阳光眷顾不到的地方，周围漆黑且冰冷，而他赤裸着身体，倚靠着什么柔软的东西，被一团温暖且黏滑的质感包裹簇拥。体内充斥着酸楚的肿胀感，而且那填充物正在颇有规律地摩擦蠕动，带起一阵阵不可名状的灼热，与那海水冰冷的触觉反差鲜明。他周身瘫软得像一片随波浪摇曳的海草，只有顺从地承受着身体内外这一切算得上痛苦难耐的感官刺激，突然他发现这海底并非没有一丝光明，就在距离很近的地方，一个纺锤形的昏暗光源正在缓缓呈现，终于他意识到那是一只慢慢张开的眼睛，它有着野兽般的竖瞳，正在这海底幽暗地闪烁着。

透过这幽暗光源的映射，他看清楚身体上簇拥蠕动东西，那是一些粗大的、看似属于某种海洋生物的触须，触须的尽头与那巨大眼睛的所有者相连，然而他无法认清它的全貌，只见到以那只巨目为中心，无数只类似的腕足交错环绕，像古树的根茎，但呈现出的是更为混乱、无序、疯狂且令人惊恐的姿态。

陡然之间，Dipper感到体内的填充物剧烈地震颤了起来，下腹被诡异地撑起，而连接处的胀痛感沿神经清晰地传导而来，他在幽暗的海底吐出无声的呜咽，反射性地想要蜷缩起身体，却在触须的束缚之中无法移动半寸，终于那震颤感消失，此时海水变得浑浊不堪，他几乎连那只近在身前的眼睛也看不清晰，只见一抹昏黄的光蒙明幽暗。

这时他听到一个怪异的声音，像是某种尖细与浑厚音轨的混合，闪现着类似于电音的回响，这声音是完全陌生的，但语调却颇为熟悉。

“你还能忍受多久呢，小松树？”那声音说：“哦说出来吧，告诉我、告诉我、告诉我。”

句尾那重复的短语几乎哼唱起愉悦的调子。

这时梦境戛然而止，Dipper在狭小的船舱隔间中猛然睁开眼睛，内心充斥着诡异的战栗感以及不安的困惑。他不知道这是否是某种暗示，那单眼的怪物象征着Bill Cipher？而它究竟在对自己做些什么？直觉告诉他那像是某种折磨或者侵犯，但还未等他得出任何结论，眼前所见的情景却使他的呼吸骤然屏住。

一个浑身湿透的女孩坐在床头一侧堆砌的木箱上，她摇晃着细瘦的双腿，正笑容含蓄地望向他，水珠不断地从她的长发与衣衫上滚下，将那陈旧的木箱浸成深色。

Dipper支撑起身体，才发现此时的状态简直与梦境没有分别，脑袋昏昏沉沉，连视线所及也是影影绰绰的。

“Candy？”他迟疑着问候她。

女孩点了头，然后用诡异的声线开口道：“我要回到大海去了。我来向你道别。”

“回到大海？”他困惑地发问。

“回到大海。”Candy确信地回答：“因为海洋是起源之地，与旧日支配者们共同的起源之地。”

“对不起，但我还是不明白？”

“他会让你明白。他会给你一切的，Dipper。”那女孩继续说着：“这些，这些船上的人们不会带你去真正的旧城。但你身上的记号会指引你去。旧城不是岛屿，旧城在海底。回到，回到大海里去，到他身边去。”

当Candy提及Bill Cipher时，Dipper突然感到一阵源自心底的战栗，他垂下眼睛任由那诡谲的梦境再度闪现，接着他又抬起眼睛，向那女孩投以几近恳求的目光，他如是发问：“听着……听着Candy，我梦到什么无法理解的东西，但那感觉过分真实……我不明白那是什么。”

“预见性。我们可以预知一些情景。”

“但……我以为那是某种暗示，因为我看到一只巨大的眼睛，像这记号里的一样，还有那些数不清的腕足，那姿态……”

“那是他，那就是他。”

“他……他的一部分在我的身体里，他在动，灼热的、胀痛的，非常、非常诡异的感觉，”他的牙齿几乎在打颤，连声音也断断续续的：“我无法理解那究竟是在、是在……”

Candy眨了眨眼睛，即刻给出了回答，那表述清晰且直白。

“交媾。”她说。

她的语气如同透过舷窗洒进的惨淡月光一般平淡而冰冷，瞬间Dipper难以置信地睁大了他那双单纯的褐色眼睛，惨白的脸色像凝结了一层霜冻，心脏的震颤几近掀起胃中的呕吐感来——上帝啊，这太荒唐了。

突然一阵急促的脚步声传来，当他抬头看到Wendy的身影出现在门前时，那昏沉的意识变得清醒，紧接着他发觉身旁的木箱上面根本没有Candy的影子，而Wendy却冲向这边，在那箱子上迅速捉起什么，然后她将它举起，脸上挂着难以置信的厌恶的表情。然后她把那不断挣扎的东西换到右手中握紧，向Dipper问道：“上帝保佑！你刚才在和这东西说话？”

但她随即发现这男孩的脸色苍白憔悴得像是历经了一场瘟疫，于是她不再强求他回答些什么，又将目光转向手中的那条、好吧、她承认像极了人类舌头的东西，在它根部生出的细小腕足正在努力掰开她的手指，这时那底端触须环绕的地方袒露出一个开口来，里面隐约可见一些细小的牙齿，紧接着她眼看着那开口一张一阖，飘出一个轻柔而诡异的女声：

“回到、回到大海。”

她果断地打开舷窗，将那东西朝漆黑的海面狠狠地抛了出去。

然后她转过身，看到Dipper像强忍着呕吐一般用双手捂住嘴巴，而右手交叠着的指间隐约袒露出什么令人不安的痕迹。她快步走上前，捉住他的手腕强硬地拉向自己，从而展示出那完整的记号，狰狞的伤口刻画出的全视之眼正预示着厄运的降临。

她感觉内心像是被投下了什么沉重的石块，某种密不透风的绝望压得她透不过气来。她原以为自己会是从雪女王手中救回加伊的格尔达，却不知魔镜的碎片已经深深嵌入了那男孩的灵魂里。这时她对上Dipper的眼睛，那眼神中闪烁着毫无遮拦的恐惧与脆弱，在冷冽的月光之下泛起湿润的雾气，就像他指环上的蓝宝石那般美丽而过分纯净，那流光好像会在任何瞬间稍纵即逝，陨落在这漆黑而冰冷的海水中了。

Wendy知道一定发生了什么事情，但是她没有发问。不要去问，这是他们见鬼的老规矩。于是她只是拥抱了Dipper，然后捉住他的肩膀，用不那么教人信服的老套台词告诉他一切都会过去，然后宣布了她的决定。

“我们马上回去。”她说：“这次可由不得你。”


	6. Chapter 6

“对不起、Wendy，对不起。”Dipper将眼神游离开，嘴唇颤抖地嗡阖着，喃喃自语一般给以对方暧昧不清答复，这使得Wendy只能皱了皱眉，暂且认定对方得到了充分的安慰，从而把这倒霉的男孩子丢在身后，匆匆赶往甲板一侧的控制室。  
然而她的心绪变得像这随波浪晃动的船体一样摇摆不定，这倒并非出于考虑到Gideon或者鬼眼有可能不会同意返航而没有底气，他们并不是笨蛋，但凡一见Dipper Pines现在这副模样，谁都知道准是船上出了鬼，没人愿意继续漂在海面上，然而这诡异的事态也正是她不安的根源。  
她不知道Bill Cipher那该死的记号是什么时候刻上去的，但她无论如何也无法将Dipper与那些恶名昭彰的邪教信徒相提并论，仁慈的上帝啊，那天真的男孩准是受到了蛊惑！看看他那苍白的样子，他显然也在为此困扰着。只是，她听说过太多旅行者被旧神吓破胆的故事，那些主人翁在触及不可名状之物后陷入的疯狂正如此般，然而似乎又有些不同，这一点不同才是她真正在意的东西。  
她向十字架上血淋淋的耶稣发誓，她亲眼见到过旧日支配者，不止一次。五岁的时候她蜷缩在腥臭的鱼仓里，发现一只颜色鲜艳的海鳝长了满口人类的牙齿，整夜令人不安地抽动着；九岁时她在首次跟随大人们远洋出海的船只上，看到一双生着鳞片与指蹼的手攀上船舷，又顺着那光滑的漆面滑落消失；十五岁那年她错过了末班车，从镇子边沿最近的车站一路走回来，而某个一成不变的人形剪影在距离她五米的身旁持续闪现；以及那些她在深夜中从灯塔里望见过的、在苍茫的海面一闪而过的诡异黑影……她了解那些令人发疯的恐惧，那种丑陋、可憎、难以置信且无法理解的荒诞折磨着小镇里每一个人的神经，然而Dipper Pines此时流露出的并非一种不可名状的恐惧，他更像是被什么突如其来的事实击垮，某种觉醒正将他拖入海沟一般漆黑幽暗的深渊中。  
Wendy怀抱着惴惴不安的心情来到控制舱，却见里面空无一人，或许那个名为鬼眼的水手预设了航向，然后跑去什么地方消遣了。然而直到在休息室里遇见Gideon，对方一脸茫然的表情才使她意识到发生了什么状况。  
“什么？你说里面没人？这可怪了，我可没见那老兄走出来过。”Gideon说着将手中的雪茄弹了弹，小心翼翼地装回盒子，才跟随Wendy去确认那摆明了的状况。  
“你确定，你的老朋友，不是丢下我们自己跑路了？”红发姑娘抬高声音：“或许我们该检查下救生艇？”  
“哦不，这不可能！他是我的老狱友了，一贯可靠，这次没理由出什么岔子。”Gideon摇着头，迈动他的一双短腿走下甲板，叫嚷着那水手狰狞的绰号，试图在船舱里找到他。  
然而那空荡荡的船舱中没用任何人回应，回音撞上镶着锈蚀铁皮的墙壁，生硬地回荡在发动机嗡鸣声的间隔里。这初露端倪的诡异让他开始对这片孤零零的海中扁舟萌生了莫名的恐惧，为了壮胆他不安地小声嘀咕抱怨起来，并打算迅速转身回返，正在这时他撞见了Dipper Pines。  
Gideon即刻堆起笑容，打算问候对方那看上去可不怎么好的精神状况，却见Dipper的目光直直地越过了他，像是透过那严密的铁板凝视着甲板上的什么东西，随后Dipper在他眼前匆匆走过，就像对他视而不见一般，惹得这虚情假意的骗子一阵腹诽。  
然而当Gideon返回甲板时，他发现这位举止古怪的Pines先生是怀抱着同一目的，他正站在控制室那大开的舱门前，而且紧锁的眉毛与严峻的表情像是有所收获，但显然是什么不太妙的状况。同时Wendy倒是乐意看到此时的Dipper，他似乎从刚才的惊慌中平复了过来，于是她便随口询问有没有目击这不知去向的水手。  
Dipper目不转睛地凝视着控制室的一角，用依然略带苍白的声音回答道：  
“配电箱。在配电箱里面。”  
接着他伸出一根手指，毫不犹豫地指向了那四个并行排放的箱体的其中之一。  
一瞬间两人都有些惊愕，而Wendy留意到Dipper已经重新将手套戴了起来，这说明他清醒得要命，所以这指认不可能是疯狂状态下的胡言乱语，与此同时Gideon满脸狐疑地走上前，将那配电箱的柜门拉开。  
随着锈蚀的门轴扯出刺耳的摩擦声，一具以别扭的姿态塞在柜门与配电盒之间的躯体呈现在众人面前，随即它以这个僵硬的姿势前倾，险些倒在Gideon的鼻子上。  
在Gideon高昂的惊叫声中，Wendy难以置信地望着这僵直倒地的水手。他一动不动，皮肤上呈现出一片片潮气晕出的斑痕，脖子被扭成不自然的角度，一双多白的眼睛圆睁着朝向天花板，显然已经毫无生命迹象。此时她看到Dipper缓缓地朝这边踱步走来，伴随着步伐他自言自语一般说着：  
“什么东西袭击了他，扭断了他的脖子，然后取而代之……在我们上船之前。”  
“什么？”Wendy难以置信地望着Dipper：“可是……老天，你是怎么知道的？”  
Dipper摇了摇头阖上双眼，眩晕感仍然像嗡鸣的钟声一般在脑海中萦绕不去，而这眩晕源于他所看到的东西如此令人目不暇接。诸多莫名其妙的场景交叠着浮现眼前，那些影像交织在一起，混淆空间、时间以及距离，他几乎分辨不出哪一个片段才是当下的真实，或许，想到这里他睁开眼睛，或许都是真实，所有都是。  
“看到的。”他望向Wendy困惑的面孔，嘴唇微颤着说：“没错，Wendy，这也许难以描述，也难以理解，但确确实实……是我‘看到’的。”  
Wendy倒抽了一口气息，张了张嘴却没有说出什么，空气在寂静中凝固了几秒钟光景，直到那不知什么时候停止尖叫的灵媒突然开口。  
“也就是说有、有东西假扮成他……混、混了进来，现在还在、还在船上？！”  
“我不知道它在哪里，这是实话。”Dipper说着蜷起指节抵住额头，眼前交叠的影像使他感到精神涣散，他必须集中精力将它收束起来，最终那些莫名浮现的情景消失了，在他身边只剩下Wendy看上去一筹莫展，以及尸体旁的Gideon在哭丧着脸浑身打颤。  
“上帝啊，我们遇上麻烦了，真正的麻烦……”Gideon瞥了瞥身旁同伴僵硬的尸体，在惊恐的状态下根本无暇流露半点怜悯了，紧接着他迈开步子查看了表盘，又朝窗外瞭望了一番，略带宽慰地说：“哦，谢天谢地，航向还是我们预设的那样，瞧瞧，我看到陆地了！”  
Wendy皱起眉头顺着Gideon手指的方向望去，果然看见他所说的“陆地”正在海雾缭绕中依稀可见，正是那座用以招摇撞骗以假乱真的小岛，它的的确确是一座极小的礁石岛，但外观十分诡异，看上去像一个金字塔形的中空筛子，中间凸起的地方好似有洞穴。  
接下来这骗子开始以发自内心的诚恳态度说服两人弃船上岸。  
“那拧断人脖子的鬼东西很可能还在船上！它可一准盯着咱们呢，不然跟来的目的是什么？！听我说，聪明的好伙伴们，我们可以坐上救生艇到这岛上去，这里还是近海，发出求救信号半个小时就会有人来了！别待在这闹鬼的地方！”  
然而Wendy抱起手臂，告诉他这种时候待在孤岛上坐以待毙可不是什么明智的抉择。  
“你知道的，‘半个本地人’先生，那些可怕的东西来自深海，被困在孤立无援的岛屿上意味着我们将不堪一击，天知道会有什么东西从海底冒出来。听我一句劝吧，Gideon，说实话现在谁都怕得要命，但我们只能硬着头皮回去，回到小镇去，相信我，这小岛绝不是什么安全的地方！”  
接着在两人一阵高过一阵的争执声中，Dipper眯起眼睛凝视着那已经渐行渐近的岛屿，那岛是荒芜的，只有光秃秃的岩石，他甚至看得清楚附着在岩石表层的贝类残骸，以及那斑斑点点的海生藻类。被侵蚀的岩石内部形成了天然的洞穴，蜿蜒曲折，像是迷宫，里面同样是空的，然而……并不是那么绝对。  
在洞穴底部积水的地方，黑水突然泛起涟漪，醒目的血色在其中晕开，在倒影里他看到一个纤细的身影颓然倒下，但这情景只是一闪而过，紧接着洞底的水面归于平静，洞穴、迷宫、礁石那覆盖着贝类的表层在他眼前一一掠过，最后再度化为一座远远的、在海中模糊可见的小岛。  
他不明白自己究竟是如何看到这些东西的，或许是拜那可憎的外神所赐，但此时有一件事情再明了不过：他们不能去那里，不能去那座岛，否则厄运会即刻降临。于是他摇了摇头，转向Gideon：“Wendy说得对，我们应该马上返航。”  
争吵的声音终止了，但激化的气氛开始像Gideon脖子上横肉的抖动一般暗流涌动着愈演愈烈，最终这骗子露出狰狞的面相，嘴里不干净地咒骂着，转身自顾自地去拉救生艇上的绳索，他坚信自己是正确的，并打算把这两名执迷不悟的异见者连同这艘鬼船一起抛弃。  
两人默默地看着，谁也没去拦他，Wendy认为就此分道扬镳不失为一个解决纷争好主意，而Dipper想起自己看到的画面，在洞穴里遭受意外的不可能是Gideon那肥胖的影子，于是也随他去。只是等到那只救生艇已然降到水里面，这骗子又不请自来地接近他们，显然不是为了分别的问候。  
“你需要把费用支付一下，Pines先生。”他抬高声音，但语气冷冰冰的。  
Dipper的面孔上瞬间掠过一丝不可思议的吃惊来，他着实想不到竟然有人在这种时候还惦念着钱财，更何况他根本没有履约带他去旧城。他张了张嘴，但最终认为不值得发生争执，于是只是叹了口气，从钱夹中掏出钞票塞进了对方手里。  
“没错，这些是讲好的旅费，Pines先生，”Gideon把钞票在口袋里塞好，却并没有半点要离开的意思：“但是瞧瞧，你都害我把船扔了，还搞出人命来！为平息这件事，你知道，这些可远远不够。”  
很好，这滑稽的骗子不仅在性命攸关的时刻惦念着讨钱，还要顺带敲诈一笔。  
“没人逼你弃船，Gideon！”Wendy不耐烦地抱起手臂：“而且，你的船里藏着尸体，需要息事宁人的是你才对！哦我想现在不用瞒着了，你本来就是个骗子，从来就没想带他去旧城，按道理我们根本就不该照单付旅费！”  
“哦，你也好不到哪里去，好心的小姐，你早就知道我是不会带他去那个鬼地方的，你从一开始就想着骗他！”Gideon咬牙切齿地扔下这句话，愤恨地扭身走掉了。  
当Gideon划着那条孤零零的小船湮没在愈发浓重的海雾中时，Dipper与Wendy来到控制舱，这红发女孩问他是否信任一个经验不足的姑娘作为他的船长，Dipper则毫不犹豫地一口答应。  
“嗨，我想你不会介意吧？”Wendy拧动着表盘上的几只旋钮，又用略带不安的语气说道：“无论如何，Gideon说的没错，我从一开始就没想带你去旧城。”  
“哦不，我也有隐瞒你的事情。”Dipper扯下手套，眼神忧郁地凝视着左手的标记。  
“所以，你的目的究竟是什么，Dipper？为什么来到重力泉？”  
“在这方面我没有骗你什么，Wendy。”Dipper轻叹了一声，在一旁的椅子上坐下：“但如果说的具体一些，的确可以讲出更多东西。”  
Wendy点了点头，在他的身边坐下。  
“我的叔公，名叫Stanford Pines，他是一名航海家，曾经名噪一时。”他继续说道：“然而在五十年前，他悄然消失在这个名叫重力泉的地方。Mabel来到这里就是为了寻找他的线索，我猜她是偷看了藏在另一位叔公那里的航海笔记。然而相似的命运发生在她的身上……但我绝不敢想Mabel经历了与Ford同样的事情。”  
“所以说，你已经知道叔公遭遇了什么？”  
Dipper点了头：“他选择了追随外神，然后死于同伴的刀刃下。那个疯老头，名叫McGucket，他杀了他。”  
“老天，McGucket！那个旧神的狩猎者？他还活着？”  
“死了。”Dipper僵硬地重复道：“他死了。不是我干的，但也差不多。他想要杀了我，像当年对Ford做过的那样。就是在那个时候我被迫刻上了这个标记。”  
“你召唤了Bil……召唤了外神？”那个名字滑到嘴边又被咽了回去，Wendy庆幸着自己没有失言，因为她清楚地知道在信徒的标记面前呼唤这个名字会发生什么。  
Dipper再次僵硬地点了头：“在此之前他通过信徒告诉我，只要去找他，就可以找回我失去的东西。我孤立无援，只有去相信，所以才会执意去旧城。”  
“很好、很好，旧城。哦，这还是我告诉你的。”Wendy沮丧地叹了口气。避免提起旧神的一切，这是重力泉所有想要过宁静生活的人们坚守的规则，她几乎没有为此怀疑过什么，然而现在某一个事实清晰明了：如果当初她多告诉Dipper一些，事情就不会发展到如今的地步。  
“你竟然相信他。”她说着摇了摇头，而那男孩沉默着，海浪拍打船体的声音配合着发动机的嗡鸣，在海雾缭绕的夜空中翻滚出黑暗的涡旋，终于承受不住这沉默时他们默契地抬头相视，她知道Dipper即将问出什么，所以她抢先回答。  
“旧城是一片海底遗迹。”她说：“没有人知道它在哪儿，因为到过那里的人都是有去无回，我知道的只有传说。”她顿了一顿，凝视着温润的月光在Dipper右手的指环上随船体的摇晃闪烁滑动着，像黑夜中唯一的星辰。  
“很久很久以前它就在那儿，或许比任何历史的记载都要久远。”终于她继续道：“传说中异教神明的使者从天而降，他们驻扎在海底，并且使外神降临于此。这邪神使所有的一切变得丑陋、狰狞、疯狂，于是旧日支配者们诞生了。它们的海中城池与所谓的文明就是被称之为旧城的存在，据说它至今仍然存在着、并且运作着，而外神也仍在深海中，用他那只疯狂的眼睛窥视着陆地上的一切，引诱着人们到他恐怖的国度去。没有人知道那些有去无回的人身上发生了什么，或许他们死了……或许更糟。”  
Dipper垂下眼睛，吐出一声轻叹：“或许Mabel就在那儿。”  
“哦，Dipper，所以……你还是想要去旧城？为了你的姐姐？”说出这句话的同时，她又突然觉得这毫无疑问。那是他最爱的姐姐，她可以理解这心情，上帝保佑，如果自己的弟弟们遭遇了同样的厄运，她也会情愿订立这种不计后果的赌约。  
“没错，但不是现在……不是现在。或许我没有准备好，Wendy。”他说：“我看到了非常可怕的事情，我无法相信它真的、真的会发生……但是为了Mabel，如果只能……哦，上帝啊，请怜悯我……”  
他说着摊开双手盖住自己的眼睛，看上去痛苦且混乱，Wendy猜不到他所指的究竟是什么，为难着如何给以他安慰，这时Dipper却突然抬起脑袋，像在竖耳聆听着什么声音，随即那双漂亮的褐色眼睛被惊恐所充斥。  
是惨叫声，千真万确，连她也听到了，Gideon的惨叫声。  
她连忙踏上甲板，看到那座小小的礁石岛几近消失在迷蒙的海雾中了，上帝啊，声音果真可以从那么远的地方传来吗？然而那声音却随着不断提高的音调变得愈发清晰，愈发充斥着难以置信的恐惧与疯狂，她无法想象那可怜的骗子正在遭遇怎样的厄运。  
突然惨叫声戛然而止，于此同时Dipper脸色苍白地出现在她身旁，他的眼神飘往小岛的方向，像是在确认着什么，紧接着他用颤抖的声音开口说：  
“我必须到那边去，Wendy，拜托了，我必须去！”  
“什么？为什么？”  
“Gideon还活着，而且……”他说：“他和Mabel在一起。”  
在掉转航向时，Wendy心情复杂地想到，Dipper得到的这全视之眼一般的能力，真不知是幸运，还是陷阱。她想多半是陷阱，但显然Dipper已经无法被说服。  
终于他们踏上那座不祥的小岛，它在海中孤零零地伫立着，坚硬而冰冷，像是一座墓碑。或许Wendy可以留在船只上等待Dipper回返，并且在她认为已经等不到任何人时只身离开，但显然她不会这么做。在酒馆里初次相遇时，她就只希望Dipper能够平安无事。也许这男孩的美丽与痛苦使人心生怜悯爱慕，又或者仅仅是Wendy的善良让她不愿看到旅行者们接二连三地遭遇劫难，但无论出于哪一种缘由、或者两者兼而有之，在这一刻Wendy决心站在Dipper身旁，在种种不测与危险面前，与他风雨同舟。  
他们爬进洞穴，摸索着向深处前行，朦胧的月色穿透海雾一缕缕地打在颗粒状的粗糙岩层上，而Gideon的声音已经消失得毫无痕迹，只有脚下传来浅浅的踏水声。  
突然Dipper停下脚步，脸色像是被月光渡上了一层惨白，眼睛聚焦在某个方向，似乎看到了什么令人难以置信的情景。  
“上帝啊，她扭断了他的脖子。”  
他这么说着，朝某个方向奋力奔跑过去。  
身后Wendy的呼唤与踩着积水的步子变得愈发遥远，在这迷宫一般的洞穴里，他们或许已经走散，但Dipper已经无暇顾及。终于在某个转角后，他看到了那个自己日夜思念的身影，他曾为失去她而焦虑、恐慌、哭泣、辗转反侧，现在她正站在他的身前，像注视陌生人一般面无表情地望向他，眼睛冷漠而无神，与她从海难中回返时如出一辙，然而这一次，她的脚边倒着Gideon的尸体。  
Dipper只感觉一阵冷意沁透心脾，他望着这个陌生的Mabel Pines，瞬间诸多映像在眼前重叠。  
在某一个片段中他看到Gideon惊慌地躲在此处，缩进洞穴的阴影中瑟瑟发抖，像是被什么所追迫，而在另外的影像里那令人惊恐的东西已然浮现，Dipper看清了它的模样：它的体型有如成年人一般大小，全身乳白，表皮覆盖着浑浊且透明的角质，内部的纹理结构依稀可见，它生长着节肢动物的四肢与口器，躯体却由水母一般的裙摆叠叠堆砌而成，一双纯黑的巨大眼睛幽暗地闪烁着，正在以超越人类想象的疯狂姿态逼近阴影中的受害者。  
可怜的Gideon蹬动着一双短腿，因恐惧几近失声，然而当他终于直视到那双异形的眼睛时，他的表情却瞬间呆滞住，接着他（几乎是缓缓地）张开嘴巴，Dipper终于清楚他们听到的惨叫声是因何而起，但他想不到Gideon从中看到了怎样超越人类接受能力的恐怖，不过毫无疑问，那时的他已经半疯了。  
紧接着旧日支配者的身体开始产生渐变，它的腰身收缩着，四肢变得丰满，逐渐成为人类的姿态，而且出落得苗条标致。它的面部变成为模糊的的一团，随五官的浮现Dipper看到一个如此熟悉的面孔，直到褐色的长发瀑布般倾泻而下，它彻底成为了一个女孩，与Mabel一模一样的女孩子。  
已然陷入疯癫的Gideon终于停止了凄惨的哀嚎，他惊愕且迷醉地望着眼前的少女，这漂亮的面孔或许使他感到宽慰，于是他用双膝匍匐着向前挪动，靠近她。  
接下来当女孩用双手捧住他的脸颊并突然用力扭动时，他的表情始终、并且直到最后一刻也是迷醉的，他几乎是死在快乐中了。  
然而Dipper却感到头脑中什么东西炸裂开来，诸多难以接受的事实一齐涌现。  
眼前的女孩并不是Mabel，而是某种可以变成人形的旧日支配者。  
Mabel从海难中被救回来后，就变得判若两人，那没有表情的面孔和无神的眼睛与之如此类似。  
被救回的并不是真正的Mabel，Mabel从来就没有回家过。  
Mabel并不是关键，Mabel只是诱饵。  
整件事情是一个精心策划的陷阱、针对他的陷阱。  
为了诱骗他来到Bill Cipher身旁。  
他绝望地拔出手枪，指向面前与Mabel一模一样的可憎的东西，声音颤抖着喝令它不要用这丑陋的姿态变出自己最亲爱的人。然后他发现这命令竟然得以奏效，它开始逐渐褪去人类形态的伪装，并用低沉的声音说出了某种他无法理解的语言。  
但那言语的含义他瞬间明了，因为接下来发生了那种事情。  
很显然，Bill Cipher并不只有这一个人类赋予他的名字。  
在一阵短暂的眩晕感后他看到自己被操控着举起双手，几乎是饶有兴趣地打量着手中的枪支，手指略显笨拙地把玩着它，直到将那漆黑的枪口直指自己的脑袋。他听到有人用自己的嗓音扯出愉悦的腔调：“人类的武器！我可一直想试试看，但只怕我会……怎么说来着？对了，走火。”  
突然间身后传来Wendy的声音，她在惊慌地命令自己放下枪支，与此同时枪声响起，子弹出镗带出的灼热气流与轰鸣声震痛了他的半边脑袋，他从惊惧的空白中回缓过来，发现自己仍然活着，那子弹堪堪擦过他的脸颊，但毫无疑问击中了什么东西。  
Bill Cipher好心地为他转身确认，这时他发现Wendy难以置信地望向自己，她倒在身后的岩壁上，右手捂住胸骨偏下的部分，鲜血从颤抖的指缝间涌出。  
“D-Dipper……？！”这简短的质问几乎是从唇齿间滑出来的，虚弱得听不清晰，他只想向她大喊着“不是我”以及“对不起”，却只听到自己的声音以滑稽的腔调说着：“哦，没错，我说了，走火。或许我可以再试一试，你知道的，瞄准？”  
他的手指颤抖着，再次扣动了扳机。Wendy随沉闷的枪声倒在脚下的水泊中，殷红的颜色丝丝缕缕地晕开，像花冠的绽放。  
他听到Bill Cipher发出一连串感叹，评论说他此时内心复杂而激烈的情绪波动是如何有趣，就像在评价一段荒诞的影片。一瞬间他几近崩溃，所有积累的疲倦与痛苦迸发而出，他跪倒在洞穴的积水中，透过浑浊而漆黑的水面看到了自己的倒影，在那苍白的面孔上一幅狞笑着的嘴脸极尽嘲讽，随即那双闪烁着金色光泽的眼睛里落下泪水来，小小的水滴在倒影上激起微不足道的涟漪，使那张美丽、痛苦、且诡异狰狞的面孔在淡去的波纹中摇摆。  
他听到Bill Cipher发出咯咯的怪笑声，随即摇晃着站起了身体，用带有电音回响的声音开口道：“别难过，别难过、小松树。听着，你的确来找了我，所以我会按照约定，把真正的Mabel Pines还给你，真正的。带她回家，哦我是说真的，我会想念你。不过——”  
这句尾拉着长腔的转折总归是某种预兆。  
“不过要是你愿意留下来，我是说，发誓永远成为我眷属，永远，那么或许我可以救活这红发女孩，让她代替你去送姐姐回家？哦，她可真是不二的人选……但也许，你舍不得离开自己最爱人们，对么？”  
瞬间Dipper内心翻涌叫嚣着的绝望感趋于平息，取而代之的东西或许仍然称之为绝望，但又截然不同，他感觉自己的灵魂一路冷却下去，从战栗到极寒，直至凝结成为麻木的冰雕，他突然感到一阵轻松，灵魂轻飘飘的如同一片苍白的云，因为恐惧的事情一旦成为现实，心如死灰已经成为一种释然。  
他从心底升起一丝宽慰，为了Mabel以及Wendy，就像灰烬里升起的最后一缕烟。虽然Dipper明白这根本不是仁慈的橄榄枝，因为全知之神自然对Dipper Pines即将做出的选择心知肚明，但是换而言之，他完全可以更加冷酷、更加残忍，这并不是他们最坏的结局。  
所以他最终顺从地垂下眼睛，吐出一口冰冷的叹息，在内心给以Bill Cipher应允的回答。  
Bill Cipher咧嘴笑了起来，他听到外神用自己的声音扯出愉悦的哼唱一般的调子：“很好、很好，很好。松树、松树，你是爱我的。”  
随后他们各自履行了彼此的约定。  
Wendy醒来时，发现自己躺在渔船的甲板上，船只摇摆着，仍是深夜，浓重的海雾使周围一片漆黑混沌。她挣扎着坐起来，沾满血迹的衣物提醒她刚才记忆中荒唐的事情真实地发生过，但伤口却已经奇迹般地愈合，这时她拾起落在手边的毡帽，看到下面扣着一封信笺。  
“亲爱的Wendy，”上面写道：“万分抱歉，但向你开枪的人并不是我。并且感谢你对我无私的帮助，我十分感激。还请劳烦你最后一件事情，帮我照料Mabel，并送她回到信封上的地址去。那里有抚养我们长大的叔公，他叫做Stanley Pines，一个风趣的老家伙……别买他的任何东西。告诉他我死了。”  
在那被握出蜿蜒褶皱的信纸一角，赫然标记着Dipper Pines的署名。  
Wendy捂住嘴巴，将带有颤抖音调的气息融入缭绕的海雾。  
这时一抹昏黄的光源在前方不远处漆黑的海面上闪烁着浮现，她攀上船舷，看到一艘小木船随波浪浅浅地起伏，船头处点亮着一盏提灯，正在缓缓靠近。  
一个纤细的身影蜷缩在里面，怀抱着一本日志一样的东西，像是陷入了安详的睡眠。


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper机械地迈动着双腿，感觉它们像灌铅一般沉重，深夜的潮汐使得洞穴中的海水漫过膝盖，衣物湿淋淋地贴在肌肤上，潮湿的冷意深入骨髓，拉扯着相连的神经并贯通着跳动的心脏，而那心跳如同寒颤一般苍白，好似每一次搏动都在消耗着他最后的气力。

他十分明白这步伐并非出于自身的意志，尽管Bill Cipher的声音已经消失了有段时间。外神的沉默无非是暴风雨前低压的宁静，令人战栗窒息。

当目送着载有Wendy的渔船消失在缭绕的海雾中时，他感觉灵魂被抽离了一部分，他知道自己从此与曾经熟悉的一切断了联系，此后的命运好似一口比黑夜与深海更加诡谲莫测的深渊。他在湿冷的簇拥之中发着抖，精神游走在麻木与崩溃的边缘，某种苦涩的东西像绵延在心底的一股暗流，它悄无声息地渗透着，又不时翻涌而上，在那闪烁的褐色眼眸之间化为薄薄的雾气。

他被这种情绪折磨着，直至在内心祈求着各种意义上的厄运尽快降临，使他再也不必忍受这难耐的惶恐。突然间身体的操控者停下了脚步。

他俯身将双手探入漆黑的积水里摸索着，紧接着一种令人毛骨悚然的黏腻触觉从指尖传来，他毫不犹豫地将那东西握紧，感受到活物一般疯狂的拍打与缠绕，他将它粗暴地连根拔出，这时某种不可名状的狰狞面目映入眼帘。

那像是一团由柏油浇筑而成的、不定形的蛇，细长的身体不时地改变着形态，无数只发光的眼睛在表皮上不断鼓起浮现，继而又凹陷分解。它显然饱含敌意，剧烈而无序扭动的身体几乎将Dipper的指关节拉拽脱臼，这时他的嘴角却被紧绷着撑起，露出一个专属于Bill Cipher的笑容，一阵气流从胸腔中滑过喉管。

他说出了某种语言，像鲸类的歌声，或是长笛悠扬的旋律，这莫名的咒语在瞬间起到了某种成效。

手中的长蛇停止了挣扎，好似畏惧一般畏缩颤抖着，那些持续形成又分解的眼睛变得小而密集，像不断鼓起的肿泡，最终一枚口器在那黝黑光滑的躯体表层浮现，翻开层层叠叠的囊腔，最终吐出一只滚圆的眼球状物体。

Dipper将它拿在手中，而那条长蛇果真像流动的柏油一般从他的指缝间逃窜了。他凝视着这令人作呕的东西，发觉薄膜包裹着的浑浊黄色液体之间有一片小小的水晶，像是一枚竖瞳，还未等看清它的形貌，Bill突然迫使他张开嘴，将那东西生吞下去。

在肠胃泛起呕吐感之前，那只水泡在挤过喉管时破裂开来，瞬间某种极寒沁透了身体内部，血液与组织似乎全部凝结成为脆弱的冰霜，他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，但接踵而至的是与之相反的、迸发而出的灼热感，就像一团魔焰瞬间席卷心脏与肺叶，紧接着朝向下方奔涌。他瘫倒在身旁的岩壁上，以为自己将在瞬间化为灰烬，却发现自己保持着完整与清醒，迎来的只有疼痛的折磨。

他蜷缩起身体发出嘶哑的呜咽声，在粗糙的岩壁表面划断了指甲，清晰地感受到每个瞬间身体里都有一部分在被破坏，但又即刻被修复重造，这痛苦持续且绵延。当生理泪水不受控地滚落面颊时，他听到脑海中一个古怪的声音盘旋升起。

“我又把你弄哭了，小松树？”它说：“哦，但是你知道，你必须忍耐，为了使我们永远在一起。”

在随之而来的诡异笑声中，他绝望地将半边身体抵住岩层，蜷缩着使脑袋埋进积水，肺叶中瞬间充斥着焦糊的气息与海水的咸腥，冰冷的触感使他那因疼痛而发狂的大脑清醒了一些，他明白自己的身体内部正在发生异变，这比想象中的更糟，但他现在只希望一切能够尽快终结。

最终体内沸腾的痛觉趋于平息，他不知又经历了如何漫长的时间才恢复了些许力气，此时夜色已然变得稀薄，洞穴中的积水又成为浅浅的一滩，他艰难地支撑起双腿，全身止不住地颤抖着，疼痛的残留使他变得意志模糊，就这样他昏昏沉沉地走出洞穴。

终于他坐在礁石岛边沿凸起的峭壁上，看着海浪汹涌地拍打着岩石，又溅上他单薄的身体，裹挟着潮湿海腥味的晨风算不上凛冽，为他带来了稍许清明，他突然盼望着看到人生中第一次也是将最后的海上日出，但他未能如愿，因为片刻后熹微的晨光穿透海雾，暗示着太阳已经在不为人知的地方悄然升起。

他将身体前倾，在绝望中阖起双目，任由自己坠入大海。

与Mabel不同，他对海洋从没存有过什么绮丽的梦幻。它冰冷、莫测、喜怒无常，这一切只会使人恐惧、意欲远离。他从未想过海洋将是自己最终的归宿。

他在海水中睁开眼睛，望向闪动着波光的水面，那片柔和地摇曳着的光幕渐去渐远，属于他再也无法企及的世界。他吐出肺叶中仅存的气体，发现自己能够在水中呼吸，海水也变得不再那么苦涩难耐。这时一个庞大的身影由远及近，像是朝着自己的方向游弋而来。

当它靠近时Dipper发现那并不是什么恐怖或者不可名状的生物，而是一条巨大的抹香鲸，它向他投以水生生物特有的凝视，眼中闪烁着犀利而浑浊的金色光泽。继而它用那方形的头部顶住Dipper的身体，甩动巨大的尾巴，将他推往海洋深处。

身侧劈开的海水化为浑浊的波纹，伴随着逐渐深入的下潜，水域变得愈发暗淡，直至一片平坦的海床勉强映入视线。Dipper隐约看到上面有什么东西在幽暗闪烁，但那并非来自某种自然光源，而更像深夜中文明的寥落微光。纵使他的内心已经化为一滩绝望的死水，接下来呈现眼前的情景仍然给他以震慑的涟漪，因为它是如此惊人，此时一个念头悄然浮现：仁慈的上帝啊，这就是传说中的旧城吗？

循着那光源的出处，他看到伫立在海底的并不是什么古老的残垣断壁，尽管它同样破败萧条。那是一艘镶在海床中的沉船，但又不那么能称之为船，它是如此庞大，且呈现着潜艇一般密闭椭圆的外观，而表面由某种光滑的材质拼接而成，海底暗无天日的岁月侵蚀根本没有为它留下任何朽坏的痕迹，那幽暗的光源正是从中发散而来。

以那艘巨艇为中心，怪异的建筑在海床上呈辐射状屹立着，它们好似由诸多几何形状拼接而成，遵循着某种匪夷所思的规律排列开来，呈现出无法想象的外观。他甚至看到有些诡谲的黑影在其中缓缓挪动着，它们像是某种巨大的、生长着触须的桶状物，本能使他察觉到那些未知生命虚弱且畏惧，为了什么而战战兢兢。但这影像只是匆匆掠过，随即他被推离了这海底之城，就在遗迹的正前方，一段狭长且漆黑的海沟如同悬崖下的万丈深渊张开漆黑的巨口，默默地等待在那里。

一瞬间那只抹香鲸俯冲而下，将Dipper推入海沟，随后扬身挑起一个优美的弧度，扭动着巨大的身躯游走了。

他全然陷入黑暗，并且每一秒都在沉入更深的黑暗之中。眼前什么也不可见，但显然这黑暗中充斥着某些东西。他听得到它们令人毛骨悚然的低语声，以及那些细小或高亢、尖锐或空虚的嘶鸣，从或远或近的地方纷扰地传来，在浓重的黑暗中萦绕不去。有几次他甚至被什么所碰撞，不可名状的冷峻触感擦过他的衣物与裸露的肌肤。他意识到这海沟正是旧日支配者的巢穴，恐惧攥紧了他的心脏，他全身战栗着，感到难以置信的疯狂正在一寸寸地蚕食着自己的神经，他甚至开始怀疑仅存的理智还能够坚持多久。

终于某种近似腕足的东西捕捉到了他，它们将他缠绕捆绑住，径直拖入海底。

在那里梦魇中的情景真实而冰冷地重现。

“哦，终于到手了，终于、终于。”愉悦的电音声线萦绕在Dipper的耳畔：“我的小松树，我的、我的，我的。”

他被拉近那只纺锤形的巨大眼睛，它几乎是在用饶有兴趣的目光打量着自己，在那昏黄光源的映射之下，无数只交错而无序的腕足因兴奋而加速蠕动，他无端地想起叔公的小屋后那一片高而密集的草场随风泛起的波浪，突然间他在崩溃的边缘挣扎起来，用尽最后的力气孤注一掷，试图推开那缠绕在身体上的束缚，却只有将手指深陷入那触须背面的细小凸起之间。它们纹丝不动，直至缓缓收紧，终于在窒息中Dipper停止了动作，他几乎听到自己的骨节因外力的紧缩而咯吱作响，他轻易地放弃了挣扎，摇着头乞求对方停下来，最终Bill放松了紧缚的腕足，然而慢性的折磨仍在继续。

更多的触须簇拥而至，探入衣物反复扫过Dipper的每一寸肌肤，他在这诡异的触碰之间无法抑制地颤抖着，扭动身体却发现无处可藏，牙齿打颤的声音搅动着耳骨。这时他听到Bill的声音再度响起：

“我该如何、如何款待你呢，小松树？我想，以人类方式？所以，像你这样漂亮的人，人们通常会渴望些什么？哦我知道，我知道。”

Dipper只觉大脑中变得空白一片。这表述已经直白得过分，预示着那种事情、那种极尽荒唐的事情果真会发生。一瞬间他因这麻木的空白冷静下来，从而终于凝视着Bill那只几乎一成不变的浅黄色眼睛，在被恐惧与羞辱击溃之前，他道出了内心依旧不解的困惑。

“为什么……为什么要这么做？”他张开颤抖的嘴唇，喃喃地发问：“为什么要做这种事……对我？”

Bill沉吟了一段算不上短的时间，简直像是在认真思索。

“哦，小松树，这或许不难想象——”他扯出电音的腔调回答说：“我从自己的维度来到这个拥挤、贫瘠、无趣的次元，除去奴役上面那些丑陋、迟钝、孢子生殖的肉桶之外，总得找些乐子！恐惧、混乱，这些的确让人乐此不疲，并且，人类，瞧瞧你们丰富的情感和思维，这多么有趣。因此我一直想得到一个人类伴侣，至于为什么选中你，松树，哦，为什么不问问自己的运气呢？承认你的运气吧！你会得到诸多意想不到的东西，而欢愉，这仅仅是第一步，我当然希望它可以令你沉沦，这可胜过暴力的奴役！纵使你意志坚定，但我们有的是、你知道的、时间。”

紧接着他看到这蜷缩在鼓掌之间的美丽生物彻底安静下来，于是他哼起了愉悦的调子，着手剥去对方的衣物，就像剥去一只柑橘的果皮。他再也不需要这繁冗的修饰，旧神们（无论全知或痴愚）从不需要衣衫，这是专属于人类脆弱与虚荣的附着品，愚蠢且虚假。

在一切开始之前，Dipper再度有过片刻的抗拒，但大概很快意识到这对一切进程不会有半分妨碍，那身体几乎是顺从地瘫软下来，只剩略带嘶哑的哭喊。终于这声音也变得弱小，成为近乎动听的抽泣，Bill将一根腕足探入他的口腔，就像示意他咬住一般。

“哦但你知道，在真正的欢愉之前，我需要熟悉你的身体。”他又说：“所以我不确定会不会撕裂你、或者弄断你的骨头。如果你无法忍受，告诉我，嗯？”

但显然他没有期盼着任何回答，因为随即无数触须以狰狞的姿态尽可能地簇拥覆盖上去，并瞬间粗暴地挤入了Dipper的身体。当感受到对方小小的牙齿果真咬紧了他的腕足时，Bill发出了一声几近爱怜的感叹，但肆虐的动作一旦发轫便再也没有片刻停歇。

之后的时间像是在混沌的漩涡中周而复始。

直至陌生的记忆开始在Dipper的脑海中浮现，就像灵魂与意志也在遭受着胁迫，他怀抱身心的战栗细数这些闯入脑海的片段。

他看到一场古老而旷日持久的异族战争，以及Bill Cipher的降临，他为战役带来终结，但没有带给任何一方安定与胜利。他看到旧日支配者通过时空的裂缝接踵而至，它们在温润的海床中变异繁殖，登陆浅滩，生长出四肢与躯干，直立而行。他甚至看到了Ford与Mabel，外神预见了Ford的死，那着实有些许可惜，因为Pines家族如此天赋异秉，但这并没有关系，他们总会回来，迟早会，勇气与危险的好奇心，足以将他们禁足在牢笼之中的要素，他们几乎与生俱来。Mabel Pines并没有使他等待太久，Bill Cipher甚至将她带到了自己身前，然而窥视到她的脑海中记忆的那一刻，他为另一个孩子变了主意。

终于Dipper在不断攀升的热度中阖上眼睛，被持续搅动碰撞着的身体已然积累了太多难以启齿的迫切，他猛然觉得这无非是一种渴望，就如同他渴望陆地、渴望自由、渴望回到Stan叔公那温暖的房子里，只不过前者浓烈且急迫，后者明朗而遥远。混乱之中他无法分辨它们的本质有任何不同，就好像人类可悲的自我意志无非选择了他们为什么而沉沦，从而规则与理性成为了最为滑稽的荒诞。

在欢愉与战栗的囚笼之间，他并不明白这结论来源于自己抑或是脑海中此起彼伏的低语声，但无论如何他无力反驳。

于是他放飞了最后一丝理智的烛火，看它在风雨飘摇之中湮灭于幽深的海底。

终于他自以为清醒地迎来了解脱，并将自己交付予那唯一的神明。

 

-后记-

海难过后一年有余，Wendy与Mabel Pines持续保有着书信联系。

在Mabel的字里行间，Wendy看得出那所谓的精神治疗颇具成效，她开始以开朗的语气描述在重力泉经历的那些“幻觉”或者“梦魇”了。

然而始终无法使Mabel释怀的是Dipper Pines的离去。他们为他举办了像模像样的葬礼，但那男孩算不上真正的入土为安。Mabel说那墓园中空荡荡的棺椁里只有一顶松树帽子，而她的内心也因此不得安宁。Mabel说她总感觉自己的弟弟仍然活着。

“他好像还在那里，还在重力泉的某处，我甚至听得到他的呼唤声，总能听到，别问我是如何……虽然最近愈发微弱了。”

Wendy皱起眉毛读着这信中的句子，此时夜幕已经悄然降临，她抬头望了望灯塔外暗淡的大海，将手边的书写灯点亮。

她拉来一张信纸，打算写下规劝的句子，这时她的眼睛又无意间瞥向窗外。

突然间她果断地熄灭灯光，蓦地站起身来，凝视着海面上沉浮着的什么东西。

就着夜晚之前最后一片惨淡的日光，她看到那像是一颗潜泳者的头颅，可是这诡谲的海域是绝没有什么潜泳者的。

然而千真万确，某个褐色头发的脑袋正在向海岸线靠近，瞬间她产生了某种预感，于是她扔掉纸笔，跑下灯塔去。

片刻后她伫立在港口的海岸线上，朝向大海中瞭望。果然那个身影再度浮现，她的心脏剧烈搏动起来，内心升起一种兴奋以及惶恐：她没有将它跟丢，反而是它朝着灯塔的方向来了。

上帝啊，那会是他吗。她的嘴唇颤抖着，几乎发出嗫嚅的声音：真的会是他吗？

当她跑下那半浸入海水中的台阶，而那褐色头发的身影已然靠近时，她却在看清它样貌的那一瞬间变得愕然。

显然那并不是Dipper，然而“它”的某些部分与他是如此相似。

那几乎是一个拥有稚嫩脸孔的孩子，脖颈之下却生长着水母一般的透明裙摆，裙摆的尽头收束成为细长的诡异腕足，然而它十分漂亮，皮肤几近是无垢的透明色，眼睛蔚蓝得像晴空下的大海，又闪烁着暗淡的金色光泽——这是它面孔上唯一一处与Dipper Pines不那么相似的地方。

它来到Wendy身前，并略显笨拙地顺由台阶攀上岸，颤颤地直立起身体望向她，像是期望她抚摸自己。她真的俯下身去，而它攀上她伸来的手掌，用动听的声音发出咯咯的轻笑，并用那滑腻的皮肤愉快地磨蹭着，显得天真无害。

突然间它吐出了什么东西。

Wendy的手心中传来一滩黏腻感，其中又有什么小小的、坚硬的触觉。她望向那绽开笑容的未知生物，直到它闪动着眼睛，又瞬间沉入大海中消失不见。

她方才从震惊的迷蒙中回缓过来，连忙摊开手心。

一枚镶着蓝宝石的指环安静地躺在那里，光泽依旧。

当深夜彻底笼罩这海滨小镇时，Wendy那红头发的弟弟走上灯塔，他以为姐姐会像往常那样在入口处迎接他，却直至走上第三层，才惊愕地发现Wendy安静地坐在写字桌前。她正捂住嘴巴，像是压抑着某种情绪，脸庞上残留着泪水的痕迹。

他焦急地问她究竟怎么了，但她只是摇着头，终于她垂下手，吐出一口叹息。

突然像下定决心一般，她俯身在信纸上飞快地写下了什么。

然后她将那信纸篡在手里，站起身，淡淡地、简短地作别。

“晚安。”她说。

他点了头，报以同样的问候。

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结向洛氏致敬
> 
> 至于Wendy最后是写信告诉Mabel说Dip还活着，还是尽力隐瞒她这个可怕的真相...请大家自由想象吧w
> 
> 另外有关这个故事的背景..其实文中写到的很模糊，不过对理解这个故事没什么妨碍，以及熟悉克苏鲁神话的朋友们应该能猜到是怎么回事，与古老者与修格斯的战争有关w
> 
> 以及十分感谢大家的支持与阅读XD


End file.
